The Healing
by Cormak3032
Summary: When the royal family of Eternia has an argument, it forces Prince Adam and his father to question who he really is. And how will the royal family mend after what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

The Healing  
By Corrie McDermott  
March 2001  
  
Disclaimer: This story is merely an expression of creativity and further development of the characters I love dearly and is not meant to infringe upon the rights of Mattel, Filmation Associates or Hallmark. The characters of Masters of the Universe and Princess of Power belong to the above groups. Any other characters are my creation.  
  
  
The birds were chirping loudly and the sky was clear with not a cloud to   
be found. The air smelled of sweet flowers and of springtime. Prince Adam was   
sitting on the grass in the shade of a tree leaning against his faithful   
companion Cringer. The big green tiger was stretched out clearly enjoying the   
fresh air and warm day. The young prince was drifting in and out of thought.   
Skeletor had been busy lately and he had to come up with more excuses then ever   
to get himself and Cringer away from the palace. He opened his eyes staring up   
at the branches above him. The leaves made a soft sound as a light breeze danced   
through them. He let out a tremendous sigh and closed his eyes. He really needed   
to get some sleep. He awakened with a start when he felt someone grabbing his   
arm. He sat straight up and clenched his fists. He'd been dreaming of battling   
Skeletor.  
  
"Adam Wake up!" came a familiar feminine voice.   
  
He blinked and looked up to see Teela towering above him. "Teela you   
startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
"Well your father wants to speak with you. He sent me to find you. Have   
you been under this tree all day?"  
  
"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nearly 1."  
  
"1! Oh no! I missed that meeting with the diplomats and my father! He's   
going to kill me. Why didn't someone wake me?"  
  
"Because you're an adult Adam and I would hope that most of the time you   
could take care of yourself. Maybe my father can make you an alarm clock."  
  
Adam jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. "Where is my father?"  
  
"In the conference room. I don't think he's too happy and I don't blame   
him. You've been either missing from the palace or sleeping lately. I haven't   
seen you this lazy in a long time."  
  
Adam ignored her criticisms and left quickly for the conference room.   
Teela watched him go, shaking her head.   
  
Adam ran the entire way through the palace until he slowed and stopped   
outside the conference room door. What would happen when he opened that door?   
All hell might break loose. If only he didn't have to keep his identity a   
secret, but it was no use thinking about ifs. With a sigh he opened the door. It   
creaked open and he looked in to see his father looking out a large window. His   
back was to the door. Adam swallowed. "You wanted to see me father?" he stepped   
fully into the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
For a long time, the king said nothing. "Do you have any idea how   
embarrassing it is for a King's son to just not show up for an important   
meeting?"  
  
"Father I can explain-"  
  
"Silence. I don't want to hear your excuses." The king turned around. Adam   
had never seen him so angry before.   
  
"Do you have any idea what it is like for a King to have a son who is   
looked at as a coward, and incompetent young fool?" Adam lowered his eyes to the   
floor. Adam could see in the corner of his eye as his father again turned to the   
window. "I thought perhaps you would grow out of this. But I see, as you grow   
older the situation just gets worse. I hoped that you would be ready and able to   
run the kingdom someday but I believe that I have been very wrong in hoping for   
that. My son makes a complete fool out of himself and seems to enjoy doing it."  
  
"I don't enjoy being late for things, or sleeping all the time or acting   
foolishly."  
  
"Oh really?" the King walked up to him. "Then why does it continue? If you   
hate to act this way then why? Please do enlighten me Adam."  
  
Adam said nothing and this only fueled his father further.  
  
"Obviously you don't care. There have been times, very few times when I've   
seen you try to be different. But they have been very few in number. Do you   
enjoy being the laughing stock of the kingdom?"  
  
"No father."  
  
"Speak up!"  
  
"I said no father!" Adam's brows lowered over his eyes. He was getting   
angry.  
  
The King paced in front of the window. "I have a son who doesn't even have   
an interest in courting the women of the kingdom. A woman who may rule by his   
side as a future queen. I also have a son who the minute danger arrives, comes   
up missing. What kind of a King will you be if you hide from everything? Not a   
very good one!"  
  
Despite his anger, Adam could feel himself sinking lower and lower under   
his father's foot.  
  
The door creaked open and both men looked up to see the Queen enter. "What   
is going on in here?"  
  
"This doesn't concern you my dear. It's between my son and I." The king   
said calmly.  
  
"The hell it doesn't." Both men were taken back by her tone. The Queen   
very rarely got angry or raised her voice. "You ask to see OUR son and then   
begin to rip him to shreds? What is wrong with you?"  
  
"OUR son needs to realize that he can't go on for the rest of his life   
acting like a irresponsible coward."  
  
"Tearing him apart is really the answer isn't it?"  
  
"I have tried other methods and no results. If anything he has grown   
worse. Doesn't he embarrass you?"  
  
"No. He doesn't. I love Adam with all my heart because he is my son. I   
don't care if he were the bravest man on Eternia or a complete coward. He is a   
sweet, charming boy."  
  
"Sweet and charming may help him out with the ladies he doesn't court but   
will not help him protect this Kingdom. Should something happen to me I need to   
be sure that he is ready to rule! And he is not! Not by any means! He is a   
complete disgrace to the royal family." Adam closed his eyes. He couldn't take   
this right now. His head was spinning. He didn't want to see his parents argue   
but he couldn't tell them about his secret either.   
  
"If you think he is a complete disgrace then you don't know your own son.   
Perhaps if you came down off your high and mighty pedestal you would realize who   
this young man is." The queen spun on her heel and fled the room. Adam closed   
his eyes, as the door slammed shut. He wanted to sink right into the wood of the   
floor.  
  
"Marlena!" The king cried out and he rushed across the room toward the   
door.  
  
"Please don't argue with mother." Adam pleaded. The king said nothing but   
left the room. Adam sighed and after a few moments left the room as well.  
  
  
The young prince passed through the courtyard as he headed out of the palace.   
Cringer was still lying under the same tree he had been sleeping under.   
"Adam..wwh where are you going?"  
  
"I'm taking a walk Cringer."  
  
Cringer noticed that something was wrong and the prince was trying to hide it.   
"Would you like me to g-go with you?"  
  
"No. I'd prefer to be alone."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Cringer. I'm sure. Go back to sleep." The cowardly tiger followed the   
prince and watched him leave through the gates of the palace.   
  
Adam walked through the evergreen forest and stopped by his favorite pond. The   
one he usually fished and napped by. He sat on a rock and peered into the water   
at his reflection. "How did things ever go this far?" Just then the face of the   
Sorceress appeared in the water.   
  
"Adam.." her voice echoed.   
  
"Sorceress?"  
  
"Yes Prince of Eternia, it is I. You seem troubled. What's wrong? I have not   
sensed such great trouble from you before."  
  
"I would rather not talk about it Sorceress."  
  
"Adam you must not take your fathers insults to heart."  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I am the Sorceress of grayskull, Adam. I know a great many things."  
  
"It's hard not to take what he says to heart. He's my father."  
  
"He does not know the real you."   
  
"I'm not sure if I know the real me anymore. I've split into two different   
people. Cowardly prince Adam who runs when danger heads his way and He-man the   
most powerful, well liked man in the universe."  
  
"I feel the tug of this strain on your soul Adam. It is a strong man who defends   
the power sword and the secrets of Grayskull. It is an even stronger man who   
uses these powers for good and to help those around him. That strong man is you   
Prince Adam. If it were not for you, there would be no He-man and Eternia would   
be in chaos."  
  
"But I can't say that to my father. I can't tell him that I'm He-man and that   
it's me protecting the planet from evil. Not some stranger that only appears   
when there is trouble and disappears when it's over. What's worse is now my   
father and mother are fighting and it's all my fault."  
  
"Your mother knows who you truly are. She even knows that you are He-man."  
"She has hinted that she knows, but how?"  
  
"For the same reason that one other will soon learn your secret. Because they   
are willing to discover the real you."  
  
"Who else will learn my secret? I thought that the less people that knew, the   
better." Who would learn it? His father? Teela?  
  
"I can not answer your questions Adam. Only time can answer them. I can say that   
things will work out even though right now they seem as if they won't. Your   
mother is angry that your father will not take the time to discover who you are.   
She has harbored this anger for a long time. Longer then you have even held the   
power sword. Your father is the King of Eternia and he carries great   
responsibilities on his shoulders. He sometimes forgets to step down from being   
the king to be a man. This he must learn to deal with on his own. Your father   
has not had it easy Adam. His father disappeared when he was young and he was   
thrust into the throne at a young age. He lost many years of freedom that he   
could have enjoyed. It has made him a strong and powerful man but it forced him   
to grow up before he was ready."  
  
"I never really thought about that before. Do you suppose he fears that if he   
were to disappear that I would be put in the same position?"  
  
"It's very possible Adam. I am not the King so I can not speak for him. But it's   
very possible."  
  
"No wonder he is always getting after me. He doesn't want me to be put in the   
same position as him. He wants me to be ready should anything happen. Why   
doesn't he just tell me these things instead of insulting me?"  
  
"I do not know. I do know that you are a brave, strong, caring young man and you   
should never forget that."  
  
"Thank you Sorceress."  
  
"You're welcome. I must go now Adam. Take care young Prince of Eternia."  
  
"Goodbye Sorceress."  
  
He watched her image disappear and once again he could see his reflection in the   
clear blue water. Some pieces of the puzzle were starting to fit together and   
others where falling away. He didn't like to see his parents argue. His mother   
was always so laid back and kept to herself. Perhaps he didn't really know his   
mother as his father did not know him. His mother had been a space pilot from   
another planet. A planet he knew very little about. Perhaps she was not the laid   
back Marlena Glenn that she showed on the outside for so long. Maybe she was   
more like him. Hiding the burning flame inside a cold shell. He could kindle the   
flame by being He-man. Perhaps his mother did not have this option. After all   
she did not have a secret identity that she could channel her anger and fears   
through. Being He-man did have its advantages. He sighed realizing that it was   
growing later. The sun was positioning itself over the horizon getting ready to   
set. He took one last look at his reflection. "If only he could see me and not   
my façade." He told the reflection.   
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. Ch 2

King Randor found Queen Marlena out on the balcony that was connected to their bedroom. She was staring out over the landscape. The sun was setting between the peaks of two mountains. She was standing straight and rigid with her hands on her hips. She clearly looked angry.  
  
"Marlena." He almost whispered her voice. She said nothing so he walked to her and stood beside her. "Marlena, Please look at me." She did but her stare was hard and cold. He stood straight and tall beside her and folded his hands together behind his back. "I'm sorry that you disagree with my methods of dealing with our son but it must be done. Adam is 20 years old and yet he still acts like a boy at times. He needs to grow up and start facing responsibilities."  
  
"Yelling at him and telling him he is a disgrace is not the way to inform him that he should face responsibilities."  
  
Prince Adam had made his way back to the palace and as he passed his parents room he could hear them talking. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but if they were fighting he wanted to know. He leaned his back against the wall and turned his face so that his ear was just near the door.  
  
"I lost my temper. The boy makes me furious at times." Randor let out. "He agreed to meet with me and the diplomats from neighboring kingdoms this morning. Did he show up on time? Did he show up at all? No."  
  
"Did he tell you why he didn't show?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe I should rephrase that. Did you give him a chance to fend for himself." When the king said nothing the queen continued. "Hmm I didn't think so. Randor you are a fine King, one of the finest on this planet"  
  
"I sense a but."  
  
"But in your caring and consideration for your people you neglect your son. When was the last time you went fishing with him?"  
  
"Marlena, please! I have no time for fishing!"  
  
"No time because you are too busy polishing your crown."  
  
"That was low."  
  
"But yet it's the truth isn't it? If you could give your son nearly the same amount of attention you give your people and your meetings, you would know your son better."  
  
"Perhaps. I would learn that he is lazier then I ever imagined. Adam is an adult. It's time he started acting like one." The king's tone changed and as it did the queens eyes squinted with annoyance. "I won't be around forever Marlena and Adam needs to take charge of his life and eventually the Kingdom. I will find someone more suitable for the position if Adam won't make the effort."   
  
The queen shot him a look of surprise and anger. "You wouldn't?"   
  
She watched the king's brows lower over his eyes. "I will, if I must. The ancients know that I don't want to do it, but I will find a replacement if Adam does not get his act together."  
  
"There are times when I wonder why I ever married you." Marlena spit out and she quickly left the room.   
  
The King's jaw dropped as he watched her leave. Marlena had never said anything like that to him before. He always believed that she loved him with all her heart and that things were wonderful with their marriage. Apparently he didn't know his wife very well as he did not know his son.   
  
When the Queen stepped out into the hallway, a movement caught her eyes. The pink tunic and blond hair of her son as he fled around a corner. She closed her eyes. What had happened to the perfect royal family?  



	3. Ch 3

  
"Things aren't supposed to be like this." Adam told himself. He was standing on a balcony attached to one of the guestrooms, hunched over. His elbows leaned against the rails and his face was buried in his hands. For the first time in his life, hope felt out of reach.   
  
It was growing late and the queen had not yet returned to her bedroom. The king paced within the room. Marlena's last words to him before she fled had shocked him beyond belief. His jaw had dropped and the color drained from his face. Did Marlena even love him? If she did could she ever forgive him? He stopped in front of a mirror, taking a good look at himself. He looked like a tired old man. He gazed up at his crown, still sitting proudly atop his dark hair. With a cry of desperation he took it in his hands and flung it across the room. It hit one of the walls and fell to the ground, just below Marlena's bed. Falling to his knees he began to sob.  
  
The queen was running, but she had no idea where she was going. Her green dress flowed behind her and the sound of her shoes hitting the polished palace floors echoed through the empty halls. She stopped when reached a window. Looking below she saw the royal museum. The lights were palely lit inside as they always were. Through the skylight she could see her old space ship. Sometimes she wondered why she ever stayed on Eternia. Why had she not gone back to earth? She knew the answer quite well. She had fallen in love with King Randor and Eternia, a world so different then her own. She bore two beautiful children. She would never change that, ever. But what had happened between her and Randor? Why was he tormenting their son? Why wouldn't he take the time to get to know Adam? She angrily pounded her fist on the windowsill. Damn him for being so stubborn.  
  
Adam returned to his room late that night. Cringer was fast asleep by the bed. The prince looked like he was a mess. His usual neatly combed blond hair was in tangles. His eyes looked tired and lifeless. Adam didn't even put on his nightclothes. He unbuckled his belt tossing it on a chair followed by his pink tunic and boots. He climbed into his bed and spent the night tossing and turning. Sleep did not come easy and when it did it was filled with horrible nightmares. His parents arguing. His father walking in circles around him chanting that he was a worthless son. The worst nightmare of all was his mother telling him that she was going back to earth. He sat straight up panting as if he had just run a marathon. He trembled with fear and uncertainty. How had his whole life shattered in one day? He looked around the room It was still fairly dark although the sun would be rising in only an hour. Cringer was still sleeping curled up and snoring beside his bed. Adam's eyes fell upon his bookshelf. His power sword was concealed behind it. Not even He-man and all the power of Grayskull could save him now.   
  
The breakfast table that morning was nearly empty. Teela entered the room and sat beside her father as she always did. "Where is everyone this morning? For Prince Adam to miss breakfast something must be wrong."  
  
"I don't know Teela. The entire royal family was missing all afternoon yesterday. None of them showed for supper either. Orko, Cringer and I were the only ones here."  
  
"I had training lessons that went over the normal time so I ate dinner much later. I hope that everyone is all right."  
  
"So do I. This is very strange for them all to miss two meals."  
  
"Do you think that they were kidnapped? Maybe Skeletor found some way to get into the palace."  
  
"It's possible but I don't think so. Cringer was acting a little strange at dinner. He wouldn't look at anyone when they asked him where Adam was and he evaded our questions. When was the last time you saw the prince?"  
  
"The last time I saw Adam was when the King asked me if I would find him and tell him to meet him. He was very upset with Adam. Adam told me that he missed an important meeting. He left quickly and I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Well maybe he's just been busy." Duncan thought aloud. He wondered if Adam had gone off and become He-man to save a village and he hadn't bothered to tell anyone, but he had left Cringer behind.  
  
"Busy doing what? Hiding, sleeping or fishing?" Teela asked.  
  
"I don't know Teela. He could be doing anything. Perhaps King Randor sent him out on a royal mission or something."  
  
"Without me? I am his bodyguard after all."  
  
"Adam is 20 years old and a capable young man. He can look after himself."  
  
"Not really. He slept right through that meeting yesterday and I know the King was very upset about it. Adam even had the gall to ask me why no one woke up him up. Besides protecting him I'm supposed to remind him when to do things?"  
  
Duncan only shook his head. He knew Adam's secret and that He-man had been needed a lot more then usual these past few weeks. Duncan didn't want to defend the prince too much because Teela might become suspicious. So he shrugged. "I don't know Teela."  
  
Just then a flash of green caught their eyes and Cringer entered the room. He was alone. He walked with slow, deliberate steps and kept his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Good morning Cringer." Teela greeted. "Where is Adam this fine morning?"  
  
"S-still in bed." The tiger stammered.  
  
"Is he all right?" Duncan's concern was genuine. Something was definitely going on. Cringer made no response.   
  
"Well is he or not?" Teela demanded.  
  
"I...I don't know." Cringer whined.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Where has Adam been Cringer? Why has he missed two meals in a row?" She demanded further.  
  
"I mean I don't know. He won't talk to me."  
  
"Well that's odd. "Duncan let out.   
  
"Adam is odd, what do you expect?"  
  
"I think that I've heard enough insults, Teela." His tone was harsh. "This is serious. Something is terribly wrong."   
  
"Ahem, Good morning everyone." Came a deep voice. The group looked up to see the King.  
  
"Your majesty. WE were getting worried." Duncan told him. The King looked like he hadn't received a second of sleep all night and the tip of his crown was bent backwards. "Sire are you all right you-"  
  
"I'm just fine Duncan. What's for breakfast this morning? I'm starving." The King took his seat and Teela and her father looked at each other. Where was the Queen? Every morning for the past 20 years at least she had walked in with her husband to breakfast. Yet she and Adam were missing. Something very odd was going on.  
  
  
Adam walked through the Evergreen forest at a quick pace. He had made an effort to brush his hair and change. The note that had been slipped under his door seemed urgent. He jogged to the pond, hoping that the person who had written the message was still there. He slowed to a stop and placed his hand on a tree trunk stepping slowly around it. Standing on the other side of the pond was a woman. "Hello?" The woman turned around and Adam's eyes widened when he realized whom it was. "Mother?"  
  
"You sound surprised Adam."  
  
Adam walked to her and regarded her. She was not in the green dress she normally wore and her crown was not atop her red hair. Instead she wore pants and a long sleeve shirt and her hair, which was normally pulled up, was combed down in a style not to different from his own. "It's just, I've never seen you in these clothes before and your hair is different and your crown is missing."  
  
"It's back at the palace along with my dress and the woman who used to wear them."  
  
"Mother?" The queen saw the fear in her son's eyes. She stepped forward, reaching up and putting a hand on his face to comfort him.   
  
"I need some time away from the palace, Adam."  
  
"You're leaving us?" Visions of his dream came rushing back to him.  
  
"Only for a short while."  
  
"Wh-where will you go?"  
  
"I have a few friends who live in Noteran. They once lived at the palace but moved away years ago before you were born. I still write to them and they have invited me to visit many times. Now more then ever may be a good time for me to get away and clear my head."  
  
"You will come back?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Could I go with you?" He pleaded.  
  
"No my son. You are needed at the palace."  
  
"But what about you? Aren't you needed at the palace as well. You're the Queen."  
  
"I'm not needed. The King of Eternia knows how to rule his kingdom all by himself." The queen felt as if she were a pawn on her husband's chessboard although she would never admit this to Adam.   
  
"And what about me mother?"   
  
The queen regarded her son. His eyes were filled with sadness. "You are an adult Adam with responsibilities of your own. I'm sure He-man will help you out. If your father asks where I have gone, tell him I am safe with friends and that's all he needs to know." She stepped away from Adam.  
  
"You're running away." Adam told her.  
  
"No Adam. I'm finding myself again. I've sat in that throne for so long that I don't know who I am anymore. I need to get away from the palace to do this. Only when I've found myself will I be able to return and face what I have left behind. I can't and won't reason with your father in my present condition." She stepped up to him and hugged him tightly. "Know that I love you both and this is something I must do..alone. Goodbye Adam. I will see you soon."  
  
"Don't you even want an Attack Trak or Wind Raider to bring you to Noteran?"  
  
"No." She walked away from him and whistled and a Stridor galloped to her side. The look on Adam's face made her laugh. "Don't look so surprised my son.' She leapt up into the saddle. "Your mother was a space pilot and she's very capable of taking care of herself. She has a wild side that's been dormant for too long and if she doesn't tame it and fit it back into her life the consequences may be difficult to deal with. I'll see you soon Adam. Forward Stridor!" The horse reared and Adam watched his mother disappear in a cloud of dust. He found himself smiling for the first time since this whole thing had started. His mother had the courage to discover who she really was. Perhaps he should do the same.  



	4. Ch 4

"Adam!" Cringer charged towards the young prince as he entered the courtyard.   
  
"Cringer no!" Adam tried to block the giant cat but he was no match and he fell to the ground with Cringer on top of him. The cat was licking his face and Adam quickly covered his face with his hands. "Ok Cringer, That's enough." He laughed. Cringer sat beside him as the prince sat up. He gave the big cat an affectionate pat.   
  
"W-wwhere have you been? Everyone was worried."  
  
"I just went for a walk. I'm all right."  
  
"Adam." Came a stern voice. The prince looked up to see his father standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Adam stood immediately. "Where have you been son?" His gaze upon his son was not one of amusement.  
  
"I..I went for a walk."  
  
"B-but you missed breakfast. And it was so good!" Cringer said licking his lips with his tongue.  
  
The King ignored Cringer and continued. His stern glance softened. "Have you seen your mother? She did not return to bed last night and she did not join us for breakfast this morning. I'm very worried."  
  
"She's all right. I saw her this morning. She just needs some time alone."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Cringer had walked to Adam's side and he reached down scratching the green tiger between his ears. "She said she was going to visit friends and that she's safe."  
  
"Visiting friends? I wasn't aware that she had any outside the palace."  
  
"Apparently she does."  
  
"And just who are these friends of hers? I'd like to make sure she is safe for myself."  
  
"I can't tell you father. I'm sorry. It would be against mother's wishes to tell you."  
  
Randor's eyes squinted as his brow's lowered over his eyes. Adam looked to the ground. "I ask you again, Adam, who and where are these friends of hers?"  
  
"I'm sorry father. I can't tell you." The young prince started walking away with Cringer close on his heels.  
"I haven't dismissed you yet."  
  
"I'm your son, not one of your attendants." Adam shot back with a hint of anger. "C'mon Cringe." King Randor watched his son leave. He clenched his fists angrily.  
  
  
Adam sat in the library reading a large leather book. Cringer was fast asleep on the side of the chair. The door creaked open and Adam put the book facedown in his lap.  
  
"There you are." Adam sighed when he realized that it was Teela. Inwardly he groaned. She walked across the room and stood beside his chair with her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? Did you forget about your combat lesson this morning?"  
  
Adam closed his eyes. He really was not in the mood for this. "I'm sorry Teela."  
  
"Sorry doesn't make up the hours of training you have already missed due to your laziness."  
  
Adam slammed his book shut and put it on a table on the other side of his chair. He stood and for once Teela felt intimidated by him. Adam was a tall and very muscular man. His usual gentle nature made her forget this. "I apologize if you think my laziness is to blame. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." He quickly turned to the door and Cringer followed.  
  
"Adam!" she called after him. "What is this attitude all about?"  
  
"When you open your eyes and see what's going on around you I'll be sure to discuss it with you."  
  
"Me open my eyes? I hate to tell you that I'm NOT the one living in a fantasy world. I don't know what your problem is-"  
  
"At this moment my problem is you and your constant insults." Before Teela could open her mouth to reply he was gone. She stood alone in the darkened room for a moment. Sometimes she didn't stop to realize that she was hurting Adam's feelings. With a sigh she went in search of her father.  
  
------------  
  
"You stupid-!" Duncan kicked at the Wind Raider he was standing beside.   
  
"Everything ok father?"  
  
"Teela! You startled me. This wind raider is always in constant need of repairs. Every time I fix something, another things breaks down."  
  
"It is getting old. Maybe it's time we salvaged the parts and made a new one."  
  
"Perhaps you're right." He tossed a wrench that was in his hand into a red toolbox. He watched as Teela leaned against the Wind raider. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"Adam." She said simply.  
  
"What about him?" He bent over and began to pick up more tools that he had scattered all over the ground.  
  
She began to pace. "Oooh he just makes me so mad!"  
  
"Oh no. What happened now? He didn't show up for combat lessons again?"  
  
"Yes and worse then that. I went to confront him about it and he gave me such an attitude!"  
  
"Prince Adam? That doesn't sound like him. Are you sure you are not blowing things out of proportion?"  
  
"I am NOT blowing things out of proportion." She stopped when she realized her angry tone of voice. "I'm serious father," she said in a softer, calmer tone.  
  
Duncan finished putting his tools away and he faced his daughter. "Well, maybe he's stressed out."  
  
"Stressed out? About what? Not getting enough sleep or catching enough fish?"  
  
"No Teela. Something has been very wrong with the royal family. Surely you have noticed that they are never together anymore."  
  
"Actually I have noticed that father. And King Randor and Prince Adam have been very tense. So you think they might have gotten into an argument?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"And have you seen the Queen? I haven't seen her in a whole day."  
  
Duncan shook his head still gathering tools. "I haven't seen her either. What did Adam say to you?"  
  
"I asked him if he had forgotten his lesson and he apologized. I told him that apologizing didn't make up for the lost hours due to his laziness. He slammed the book he was reading shut, like some spoiled little angry kid and he stood up. He looked really mad. He said he was sorry if I thought his laziness was to blame and he excused himself. He started walking away and I got so angry that I asked what his attitude was for. He said something about when I opened my eyes he would tell me. I told him he lived in a fantasy world and asked him what his problem was. He said his problem was me and my insults and then he just left."  
  
"Oh Teela. You've got to stop picking on him. By Eternia, he's 20 years old and the Prince! He's a capable adult."  
  
"Well he sure doesn't act like one!"  
  
"That's not really your place to say. Your job is to train him to protect himself not to insult him and bring him down. The boy's got enough problems without the Captain of the Guard getting after him."  
  
Teela threw her hands up into the air. "So what should I do then? Just let him fall flat on his royal face?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, but you could try being a little nicer to him. I thought you two were friends?"  
  
"We are Father."  
  
"He seems to treat you like one and he respects you but you have no respect for him and how can you have friendship without respect? If I were the Prince I think I would be a little upset with you from time to time."  
  
"Why do you take his side for everything?"  
  
"I'm not taking his side, Teela."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I am not going to argue with you. There has been a dark cloud hanging over this palace and I refuse to add to it. I've got a few things to fix. You can either stay and help and we'll drop this conversation or you can leave."  
  
Teela sighed and reached over picking up a tool. "What needs to be fixed?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Duncan smiled. "You make me very proud to call you my daughter. Come, I'll show you."  



	5. Ch 5

The Queen of Eternia very rarely ventured from the palace walls. But her sense of navigation was still intact from her days as a space pilot and she had no trouble finding the village of Noteran. Many of the villagers watched her with curiosity as she rode her giant metal horse through the dirt streets. She stopped the horse in front of a small tavern. The day was rapidly becoming hot and she was desperate for a cold drink and a good meal. As she jumped down from the giant metal horse someone called her name.  
  
"Marlena? Queen Marlena?" She spun around to face a man and a woman that appeared to be her age.  
  
"Tolamey? Morylyn?" The man was tall and well built with dark hair that was just beginning to gray. The woman was tall but a little plump with dark brown hair.  
  
The woman rushed to her. "Your highness. It's quite a shock to see you outside the palace and to see you none the less!"  
  
"Please old friends. Call me Marlena. The woman you see before you is not the Queen of Eternia."  
  
"Not the Queen? Well then who is sits by the King's side, surely he has not remarried and cast you away from the palace?" The man said lowering his left brow over his eye.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that Tolamey. I am taking a leave of absence from the palace that's all."  
  
"What brings you to Noteran, Marlena?' Morylyn asked.   
  
"I'm here to visit old friends that I should have come to see long ago."  
  
"Hush, you had a son to raise as I hear it. How could you leave the palace and him unattended? Fathers don't always make the best caretakers." Morylyn said jabbing her husband in the ribs.   
  
Marlena laughed. "I'm lucky to have such understanding friends."  
  
"We had many good times together Marlena. The birth of a child and duty of a queen is a no reason for us to give up our friendship. We are equally to blame. We should have come to see you." Tolamey told her.  
  
"You had your own family to raise as you've told me in your letters."  
  
"That we did. The little baby girl we left the palace with and her younger brother was born here in Noteran. You looked as if you were going to grab a bite to eat at the Tavern. You must come home with us and I will fix you a good meal." Morylyn offered.  
  
"I thank you both."  
  
"You can tie your metal horse up to the back of our wagon. Our farm is a little way from the village." Marlena nodded and smiled.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. The Queen of Eternia sat with her friends at their table reminiscing about the old days. It had been a long time ago that Marlena had been with Tolamey and Morylyn but now it felt as if it were only yesterday.  
  
"What's going on in here?" came a voice.   
  
"Aryanna dear, come in!" The door opened fully and a young woman entered. She was tall and thin with long dark hair. Marlena noted that she couldn't be much older then her son. "Aryanna you were just a baby when we left the palace but I'm sure you remember me telling you about my friend Marlena."  
  
The woman smiled. "Of course I do mother. She's the Queen of Eternia. She married King Randor."  
  
"That's right. Please do come meet her."  
  
Aryanna dropped the basket full of vegetables that she had been carrying when she saw Marlena sitting at the table. "Your highness." She said bowing.  
  
"Please, call me Marlena. My how you have grown and into such a beautiful young woman. You must be very proud." She said looking at Tolamey and Morylyn.  
  
"We are."  
  
"I remember when you were just a baby. You were probably only a year or two old when your family left the palace." Aryanna smiled. Morylyn invited her daughter to come and sit at the table.  
Tolamey suddenly began to laugh. "What's so funny dear?" his wife asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about that time when the 3 of us went on a trip to the mountains to ski. Spring was coming and the snow was melting. I remember Marlena got into a patch of snow that had melted at the bottom and she fell and landed in a big pile of mud! I'll never forget the look on Randor's face when we came back for dinner that night and he saw her."  
  
Marlena laughed. "I had forgotten about that! Randor was horrified! His new girlfriend covered in mud. I don't think it went over very well with the visiting diplomats!"  
  
Morylyn laughed and turned to her daughter. "Your father and I were so afraid that Randor wasn't going to ask Marlena to marry him because of us. We were a bit wild in our youth and we sure did some stupid things. We often dragged Marlena with us."  
  
"Oh nonsense. You didn't drag me anywhere. I enjoyed being with you both. We had fun didn't we? No one ever got hurt. Randor maybe had his pride wounded that his girlfriend was off having fun while he was stuck at the palace, but he got over it just fine."  
  
"How is Randor? Still straight and stiff as a board and can't take a joke? He never did come with us on our trips."  
  
"He thought we were too immature. And maybe we were." Tolamey let out.  
  
Marlena lowered her head. "We weren't immature. I think Randor was a little jealous but he got over it. He's become much better then he was back then. We married and we had two beautiful children."  
  
"Two? I thought you only had one."  
  
Marlena shook her head with a smile. "Not many people know it, but I had twins. A son named Adam and a daughter named Adora. Adora was kidnapped when the Horde showed up the summer after they were born. Adora was kidnapped and it was only 2 years ago that she returned to our lives. We have our son Adam to thank for that. He makes me very proud."  
  
"Such a tragic thing to happen Marlena. I'm glad that your daughter has been found."  
  
"Me too." Marlena said with tears in her eyes. "And what about your children. Aryanna is just beautiful."  
  
"Beautiful but stubborn as a mule."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"It's true." He told her.   
  
"Aryanna is 22 and she is not the least bit interested in finding herself a husband. She's an intelligent young girl with a lot to offer a young man but she'd rather spend her day out in nature or reading."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that. I myself did not marry until I was 25. Don't let your father push you."  
  
"Thank you Marlena."  
  
"I don't push her, I've always said that I want her to be happy."  
  
"I am happy Papa."  
  
"If Marlena wouldn't mind perhaps you can travel back with her and see where your father and I used to live."  
  
"I would like that"  
  
"When I return you will be welcomed company. What of your son?"  
  
"Dorian? He's off and married. His first born is due at the end of the spring."  
  
"How wonderful!"  
  
"Yes. We are very proud of him. Dorian was a bit of a troublemaker most of his life but he met a young woman, fell in love and he has grown up a lot. They married just last year and they have a small farm together on the other side of the village."  
  
"Good for him. You all seem to be living so happily."  
  
"We are and what about you Marlena? How is life in the palace these days?"  
  
"I'm afraid that not much changes. I see the same scenery over and over. We are attacked by Skeletor more each week it seems, but He-man protects us."  
  
"He-man? Have you met him? I hear that he is quite a hero." Aryanna said.  
  
Marlena smiled deeply. "That he is. He protects the people of Eternia from harm. I have met him many times and he is a kind, good natured man."  
  
"Will you tell us about him at dinner? I must go and finish my chores."  
  
"Of course." Marlena smiled warmly. She watched the young woman leave and turned to her friends. She didn't realize how much she had missed them all these years.  



	6. Ch 6

Adam let out a heavy sigh as he leaned over the railing of his balcony. He stumbled backwards and let his forehead and arms rest on the cool cement as he sank to his knees. Adam's mind was reeling with the events that had happened less then an hour ago at breakfast. His father had gone over the deep end and if he let his anger get the better of him, he would soon follow. He never realized how his mother kept peace and balance from her throne. It had been nearly a week since she had left and the loss of her presence was affecting him and his father. His father had become more and more agitated each day it seemed. Adam tried to avoid him as much as possible. He had desperately wanted to fix things between their fragile relationship but he feared that one wrong word might be his undoing. He didn't realize how right he was. He wondered if a trip to Grayskull would ease his mind, but he doubted it. He wondered if the Sorceress could have been mistaken about things working out. The scene at breakfast that morning was very fresh in his mind and no matter how hard he tried to push it in to the far corners of his mind, it continued to torture him.  
  
"Good morning everyone." The King said announcing his presence.  
  
"Good morning your majesty." Teela and Orko greeted  
  
"Sire." Duncan said lowering his head.  
  
Adam said nothing and simply nodded at his father as he walked past him. Randor took his seat at the head of the table.   
  
"Anyone interested in a little magic? How about some card tricks?" Orko offered eagerly.  
  
"After breakfast perhaps Orko and when I'm out of the room." Duncan told him. Adam cracked a grin.   
  
"Oh Man-at-arms. Why do you always have to spoil our fun?"  
  
"Who's fun usually gets spoiled? Mine! Every time you start working your magic and I'm in the room things go terribly wrong and I pay the price. Punch bowls on my head and jugs of ice cold water. Blizzards in my work shop. Need I go on?" Orko's ears drooped and he fell slowly toward his seat at the table beside Adam.   
  
"He doesn't mean any harm Duncan." Randor piped in.  
  
"Perhaps not your majesty but I'd prefer if the magic waited until I was out of the room!"  
  
"Very well."  
  
Duncan caught something in the King's dark eyes. "Unless you prefer otherwise your majesty."  
  
"No no, it's all right. It's just I thought perhaps Orko could cheer us up. Things have been quiet and gray lately. Ever since the Queen disappeared." The King fixed his glance on his son. Adam refused to meet his glance and instead lowered his eyes to the table.  
  
"She disappeared?" Teela let out. She was just dying to know where the Queen was but her father had told her to mind her business and not bother the king with the Queen's where abouts. Duncan gave her a hard stare but Teela ignored it and focused on the King. Adam finally looked up and he too glanced in his father's direction.   
  
"She didn't vanish but she might as well have. She's somewhere on Eternia."  
  
"You mean you don't know where?" Teela pressed. Adam shot her a cold stare from across the table. She ignored him.   
  
"That's right Teela. I suppose it would be all right to tell you and Duncan that she is gone and her king and husband does not know where but this conversation does not leave this room" When both Teela and Duncan nodded Randor proceeded. "Marlena left 5 days ago and did not tell me where she was going. Not one word was spoken to me. She just left."  
  
"How terrible! Why would she do such a thing?"  
  
"I do not know Teela."  
  
"You do know father. You can stop trying to push the blame onto mother because you feel guilty and don't want anyone else to know." The voice belonged to the usually calm and cool-headed Prince Adam, but there was fire burning in his eyes.   
  
"I don't recall asking for your opinion, SON."  
  
"I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to speak, FATHER. What mother has chosen to do is none of our business and we should respect her wishes. It's not as if she is never coming back. It isn't very fair of you to announce that she left and you don't know why when you know the reason better then anyone." Duncan and Teela watched as the King's face flushed bright red. Neither of them had ever seen the King so angry or Adam for that matter. He was usually very quiet and shy but now he was speaking out and against his father.  
  
"If I hear one more outburst from you I'll-" He shook his finger angrily at Adam.  
  
"You won't have to do a thing because I am leaving the room." Adam took his napkin off his lap and stood, making his way toward the door. Cringer did not follow him. He only looked up from his nearly empty bowl of food just realizing that something was going on. Teela, Duncan and Orko watched Randor stand. They were all in shock.  
  
"First your cowardliness," Adam spun around on his heel to look at his father. "Then your tardiness, your excuses, your lack of interest in Kingdom affairs and now this damned attitude! I don't know who you think you are young man but I will not have your back talk in my palace. The line has been begging to be drawn and I'm drawing it. I've had more then enough. I will be choosing someone to take your position as the future King of Eternia. I won't let a foolish boy become my successor." Adam's jaw dropped as well as Teela's and Duncan's. Cringer shook under the table and buried his face under his gigantic paws. Orko covered his face with his hands.  
  
Duncan stood after a silence began to develop. "Your majesty, you're upset over the Queen. I beg you not to make any foolish choices. Adam means well, if you'd just give him some time." He pleaded.  
  
"He's had more then enough time." Randor said coldly.  
  
"You may make a decision you regret." Duncan warned.  
  
"The only regrets I have, pertain to my son." He said through grit teeth. Teela gasped and she looked to Adam who was trying to balance his emotions. Anger, fear and hurt played across the prince's handsome features. His anger finally won the battle.  
  
"I know why mother wanted to leave now and I don't blame her. I don't think you ever loved either of us. At least not as much as you love your stupid crown and the authority and power that goes with it." Adam left the room promptly with Cringer running after him as fast as his legs would carry him. The anger remained in his eyes. He refused to let a foolish boy run his kingdom.   
  



	7. Ch 7

As Duncan made the final adjustments on the new Wind Raider he heard footsteps behind him. Looking up he saw Prince Adam come quietly into the room. "There you are." He said simply as he wiped the grease from his hands. "Are you all right?" He asked with genuine concern in his eyes. The young prince said nothing. He rested his hands on a table, leaned back and crossed one leg over the other. Duncan noticed the hurt that washed over Adam's face. "Lad I don't think the King meant what he said. He was angry. The Queen is missing and you were speaking out against him-"   
  
Adam raised a hand to silence him. "He meant it Duncan."  
  
"Are you certain? Your father has been angry before Adam."  
  
"He meant it. He's been thinking about it for some time now."  
  
"I don't understand." Duncan put his tools down and leaned against a panel of the Wind Raider. Adam seemed uneasy. "What is it?"  
  
Adam stood and began to pace very slowly. "The last fight that my parents had revolved around me. I slept through a meeting I promised I would attend. I truly meant to attend it, but I was so tired that I slept right through it. My father of course was furious. My mother didn't like that he was yelling at me and insulting me and she fled the room and he went after her. I took a walk in the woods to clear my mind and when I came back they were fighting. My father mentioned that if I didn't show an interest in the kingdom that he would choose someone to take my place. My mother was very upset and she fled the room. It was the next day that she sent a note to my room telling me to meet her by the lake. I didn't know the letter was from her. I met her at the lake and she told me she was going to visit friends for a while. So you see." He said stopping in the center of the room. "My father was thinking about it before. That's what hurts. He doesn't trust me and he doesn't want to." Adam hung his head low.   
  
Duncan put a hand on each of his shoulders. "Lad you know that your father drives a hard bargain. And that he can be stubborn. Maybe what you need to do is show him that you are interested in the Kingdom and maybe he will reconsider."  
  
"If I suddenly change who I am people are going to notice."  
  
"Yes they might."  
  
"They might notice enough that I'm someone other then goofy Prince Adam. They might realize that I'm He-man."  
  
"I understand your concern, but at the same time you have to think about your future. Perhaps in your desire to separate yourself from He-man you've gone too far. Maybe if you found a halfway point between 'goofy' Prince Adam and He-man not only would your father begin to accept you more but you might accept yourself. I don't think anyone will realize that you are He-man. They might just see you growing up."  
  
Adam sighed. "Perhaps you're right. I was so busy trying to make sure that I'm nothing like He-man that I went overboard."  
  
"You should make a gradual change and not one overnight. Things may be difficult for a while. Offer to go on a few diplomatic missions, but wait until your father calms down."  
  
"I will. Skeletor's been quiet this week so I may take a trip away from the palace to do some thinking."  
  
"Do what you must, just be careful." Duncan gave him a pat on his shoulder. The prince attempted a smile.   
  
"Thank you Duncan. I only wish my father were as understanding as you."  
  
"He might be. He just doesn't know the secrets I know. They make me a patient man who realizes what is really going on around him. Someday he will know and he will see you for who you really are."  
  
"I hope so." Duncan watched the young prince leave.   



	8. Ch 8

"Aryanna you're doing splendidly!" Marlena called as she watched the young girl ride her Stridor. Aryanna pulled the beast to a halt. She felt awkward boucning around in the saddle and her bottom agreed with her.  
  
"Riding one of these is harder then it looks! I think I'll stick to walking!" she said with a laugh. Marlena laughed and watched the young woman wave as she walked across the field and back to her chores. Morylyn stepped beside Marlena.   
  
"It's wonderful to spend time with you again and I know my daughter agrees. This week has been a very joyful one."  
  
Marlena turned to her old friend. "It has been one of the best weeks of my life. I wish I could stay here forever."  
  
Morylyn saw something in her old friend's eyes. "Will you walk with me?" she asked. Marlena nodded and the two women began to walk down the field toward the woods and finally took a seat by a small brook. "What is it Marlena?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why is it that you came all the way out here to Noteran?"  
  
"I came here to visit two of my closest friends."  
  
"Perhaps but I think you came here for something else as well. Is it Randor? Has something happened at the palace?" Marlena suddenly would not look her in the eye. When she said nothing Morylyn continued. "Certainly you can tell me? I'm one of your closest friends." Marlena looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh Marlena, what makes you so unhappy?"  
  
"I have been truly happy at the palace for the many years that I have lived there. I love Randor with all my heart and my dear son Adam."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Sitting in that throne the last few years has made me miserable."  
  
"Does anyone know this?"  
  
"I briefly told my son that I needed to get away to find myself again, but not much more. My son is a wonderful young man. He is sweet and loving and so much more then meets the eye. Unfortunately his father finds him clumsy and foolish. He takes every opportunity to remind our son that he is shaping up to be a failure. I normally sit idly but when Adam missed a meeting Randor just tore right into him."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes. I went into the room and I believe that I surprised them both with my tone and my eagerness to defend Adam. I ended up leaving the room frustrated and Randor followed me. We fought more and I realized then and there that I had to get away from the palace. Memories of the past came back to me and I desperately wanted to see you and Tolamey again. I miss you both dearly. I think Adam kept me content for so many years as I watched him grow but now he is an adult and very capable of taking care of himself. I realized that I needed my friends back. My only regret is that I didn't realize this sooner."  
  
Morylyn reached over and hugged Marlena. "Oh hush. If only we all had realized that sooner but we didn't." Morylyn released Marlena and looked her friend in the eye. "Tolamey and I spoke of that last night after you had gone to bed. We really have missed you. It is good to see you and spend time with you. I'm sorry that Randor is making you miserable."  
  
"If only he could change. He has become so hard and unforgiving. I sometimes feel as if he is not the same man I married. Or he is but he has become worse then he was. I love Randor dearly, he is a good king and he treats me very well."  
  
"But not your son." Marlena nodded. "What is it about Adam that he dislikes so?"  
  
"Just about everything. He's not brave enough, he's too clumsy. He's always too late. He doesn't have enough interest in kingdom affairs, need I go on?"  
  
"I see your point. What about your daughter Adora? Does he feel this way about her as well?"  
  
"Adora is fighting the Horde on Etheria and she rarely visits. Adam visits her but Randor and I don't have the luxury of leaving the planet. Randor adores her, but the sad truth is that we do not even know our daughter very well. She has been missing most of her life and now that she had decided to help Etheria we still do not know her."  
  
"It sounds as if you all need to sit and talk and heal."  
  
"Yes we do. I can only imagine what has been going on at the palace this past week. Hopefully Adam has stayed out of his father's path."  
  
"Perhaps I should postpone Aryanna's travel plans of going with you to the palace. There is no reason to add her problems to your own."  
  
"No no. Aryanna is welcome to come back with me. She is a very sweet girl. I see a lot of similarities between her and my son. Perhaps they will develop a friendship and she can help my son. I want to try and fix things with Randor. I want life to be similar to how it was years ago before he started becoming a moody king. Then after I have talked some sense into him about us, perhaps I can get him to realize what a wonderful young man his son is."  
  
"I hope that everything works out as you picture it. You are a good person Marlena and I want to see you happy and your family happy. After things are settled in the palace with your family Tolamey and I would like to visit. We would enjoy meeting your son and seeing Randor again."  
  
"I'd enjoy that as I'm sure my son and my husband would."  
  
Morylyn smiled. "It's nearly suppertime. Interested in making one of your earth dishes for us? I'm sure Aryanna would love to try some of that pizza you once made us."  
  
"I'd be delighted." The women started making their way back to the house but Marlena stopped halfway. "Mory thank you for talking with me. I don't have anyone to confide in at the palace so it was nice to be able to share something with a good friend."  
  
"I'll always be around to listen and give advice as I was in the past. I may not give the best advice but I try."  
  
"You do my friend. You do."  
  
  



	9. Ch 9

The leaves crunched under her boots as she tiptoed carefully through the small campsite, investigating. The fire was just barely burning and she didn't see anyone around. She took one more step when suddenly the blade of a sword was at her throat. Powerful arms gripped her and she could not get loose.   
  
"Let me go!" She cried out.   
  
"Teela?" came a shocked, familiar voice. The blade fell from her neck and she spun around angrily.  
  
She gasped when she saw who was staring back at her. "Adam?"  
  
"You shouldn't go snooping around like that Teela. I could have hurt you."  
  
"Since when did you start carrying a sword around?"  
  
"I needed some protection out here alone in the woods." He answered quickly.   
  
She gave a smirk. "I guess my lessons have done some good after all." She said rubbing at her neck."  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Only my pride." She watched him toss the sword to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here Teela? I requested that I be left alone on this trip." He had a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were all right, but apparently you're doing just fine without me."  
  
"I don't need you to follow me everywhere I go." He said flatly.  
  
"Sometimes you do. Why weren't you in the camp when I arrived?"  
  
"I went to get some water from the stream." He gestured to the pitcher that he had placed on the ground when he had attacked her from behind. "I didn't expect you to be here when I returned."  
  
"I noticed. So you attacked me with a sword?"  
  
"I didn't attack you. I was trying to frighten whoever was invading my territory, but I didn't realize it was you."  
  
"I wasn't interested in your territory. I was interested in seeing if you were all right."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine and I will be at the palace tomorrow afternoon for my lesson."  
  
"I didn't come to remind you if that's what you think." She watched him walk toward the fire and add more logs. He set up a pot hanging over the fire and poured the water from the pitcher into it. He stood up.  
  
"You came here to make sure you still have something to protect tomorrow. Your job will still be there tomorrow."  
  
"Do you think I'm that cold?" he gave her a blank stare. "That I would only care about my job? Of course I care about it but that's not the only thing I care about!" she spun angrily on her heel and started away from his camp.  
  
"Teela wait!" she didn't stop so he rushed after her. "I'm sorry. I don't think you are cold." He said grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.  
  
"I come all the way out here to find you and you think I only care about my job."  
  
"It's so important to you. So naturally I thought you were coming to make sure your charge was still around to protect."  
  
"That's part of why I came but not completely."  
  
"Then what's the other part?" The pale light of the fire flickered across her face as a look of uneasiness washed over her. He stared at her intently. He rarely saw the Captain of the Guard look confused or uneasy about something.  
  
"I told you. I came to see if you were all right" She looked up at him. His face was barely visible in the darkness. "Are you?" He turned from her. For the first time in a while she felt real concern about him and not anger for his antics as she usually did. He had not been his usual happy-go-lucky self. "Adam, what's wrong? Lately you've been acting like another person. So angry and bitter and so elusive. You haven't been acting like the Adam I know."  
  
He still would not look at her. She heard him let out a sigh. "What is the Adam you know like?" He finally turned to look at her.  
  
"Well you know. Always lounging around. Fishing, sleeping. Very calm and passive. But you've been so angry lately. Why?"  
  
"When your life is suddenly thrown into chaos, you don't act as you normally would."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
He turned from her again. "Go back to the palace Teela. I appreciate your concern but I have things I have to sort out on my own for the time being."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I know that one of my best friends is all right."  
  
"You might be here a long time then."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what is bothering you? Maybe I can help?"  
  
"No there is nothing you can do."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on her. "It's your father isn't it?" He didn't move for a long time and then finally he nodded his head ever so slowly. "I won't push you to talk about it. It's actually none of my business, but maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"Right now, I believe I am the LAST person he wants to see."  
  
She walked around him so she could see his face. In the light of the fire she noticed the pain and hurt etched in his features. For once her hard exterior melted away and a look of great concern took its place.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said simply.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest. "For what?" he said in almost a whisper.  
  
"You've had things going on with your father. I didn't stop to notice and I haven't been a very good friend."  
  
"Teela-"  
  
"No, let me finish. I apologize for getting after you the other day about missing your lesson. I should have realized by your attitude and the tone of your voice that something was wrong and I didn't. And what's worse is...I insulted you. I realize I am very hard on you and I can often be mean. I do this because I only want you to be able to protect yourself. I won't be around forever to protect you."   
  
"I hope you'll be around forever." He said softly. "What would I do without my best friend?" she cautiously looked up at him. His hurt eyes were now filled with concern and love. She smiled slowly.   
  
"You'd be lost without me Prince Adam and probably even more lazy then you are now!" she laughed. For the first time in a long time, he laughed. "I should get back to the palace. I didn't even tell anyone that I left. Be careful out here and don't cut out anyone's throat with that sword of yours."  
  
"I won't. Will you make it back to the palace all right?"  
  
She gave him an insulted look. "Adam you do realize who you are talking to, don't you?"  
  
"Of course, Teela, Captain of the Royal guard. But you're human and even you could get lost."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll see you back at the palace for your lesson at 2. Don't be late!" she called as she walked away.   
  
Adam watched her leave, but as she disappeared so did the smile from his face. At least he and Teela had a small understanding. Somehow he believed that it wouldn't be so easy to smooth things over between his father and himself.   
  



	10. Ch 10

Teela quietly crept into the palace through a window in the hallway.  
  
"How did it go?" The sudden voice startled the Captain and she fell flat on her face onto the hall floor. "Are you all right?"  
  
She rolled over on to her back and looked up to see her father towering over her. He leaned over and offered her his hand. Seconds later she was on her feet. "Father! You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought everyone was in bed."   
  
"You forget that I know you Teela. I had a funny feeling you would sneak off to find Adam. He asked to be left alone."  
  
"I know." She expected a stern scolding but did not receive one.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Very depressed. I tried to talk to him although I didn't get much information out of him. I just learned what was bothering was what I thought. His father."  
  
"You didn't mention the King's decision did you?"  
  
"Of course not! He's hurting enough. I wouldn't subject him to more by asking how he felt about his father's decision. The look on his face clearly gave me that answer. He is so confused. His mother has been missing for a week, his father and him have been at odds, now the King doesn't think he's worthy to rule the kingdom."  
  
"Do YOU think he is?"  
  
"Worthy to rule the kingdom?" Duncan nodded. "I think with some time he would be a very wise ruler."  
  
Her words surprised her father. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"I grew up with Adam, father. He's a kind, gentle fellow with a good head on his shoulders. I remember him as a child reading book after book. Studying a week in advance for a test. It's only been the last few years that he's changed. He's become lazy and tardy for nearly everything. But I have this strange feeling that he's putting on an act."  
  
Duncan crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well why else would he be such a bookworm and so into everything and suddenly just become a lazy oaf? There's more then meets the eye with him."  
  
"I don't understand." Duncan pretended."  
  
Teela jumped up into the windowsill and sat, crossing one leg over the other at her ankles. "I went out to his camp and he wasn't there. Suddenly this sword was at my throat and it wasn't until I yelled to let me go that the person did. It turned out to be Adam. I joked that my lessons were doing some good, but father I never taught him how to do that. He had gone to the stream to get water and must have seen someone snooping around his campsite. He put the pitcher down on the ground, crept up on me and managed to put the blade of a sword to my neck, all without me hearing him. He totally surprised me!"  
  
"It sounds as if you let your guard down, that's all."  
  
"I thought that at first, but as I made my way to the palace I began to doubt it. I was fully aware the entire time, yet like some sly animal he crept behind me without a sound!"  
  
"Why do you think Adam is putting on an act then?" Duncan really wanted to hear this one.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he is taking lessons from someone else and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings? I don't know."  
  
Duncan smiled; glad that Adam's secret was still safe. He had been worried for a moment. "Maybe you are making a big deal about nothing. Get some rest and think about it another time." He stepped closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good night."  
  
"Good night father." She watched him walk away. He hadn't kissed her good night since she was a child. Why did it feel as if her father knew more then he was letting on? With a sigh she jumped down from the windowsill and headed for her room.  



	11. Ch 11

The day would be hot. The fog had settled thickly around his camp. The temperature was already rising. Soon the sun would burn through the thick white mist and the heat would be unbearable. He finished packing what little he had brought with him and with one last look back at the spot he headed toward the Royal Palace in Eternos. About 10 minutes into his walk he heard a noise behind him, the sound of hooves hitting the dirt. He turned and saw a Stridor pulling a wagon with two figures in it. One of them was waving and suddenly he knew who it was.   
  
"Mother!" he called. He dropped his things beside him and waved both hands wildly. The wagon came to a halt just a few feet from him. His mother leapt out of the wagon running toward him as if she were a young girl. He hugged her tightly. She looked very different then when he had last seen her. Her pale skin was tanned from the sun and her nose was covered with freckles. Her blue eyes sparkled with life. She looked very happy. "It's so good to see you again. I've missed you." He told her.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"You look wonderful and so happy."  
  
"It was wonderful to spend time with old friends. It was refreshing."  
  
"You should visit them more often."  
  
"I think I may in the future. My throne has become cold and hard. It's not the soft comfortable chair it once was. Oh where are my manners." Marlena turned toward the wagon she had just leapt from. "Adam this is the daughter of my two closest friends on this world. Her name is Aryanna. Aryanna, this is my son, Adam."  
  
Adam smiled sweetly and gently shook the girl's hand. They both nodded their hellos and nothing more. "Are you finally returning home mother?"  
  
"Yes. I think I'm ready to face your father now. I hope things have been all right while I have been gone. " Adam said nothing and only looked away. "Adam what's happened?"  
  
"I'd prefer to speak with you alone about it." He said gesturing with a glance toward Aryanna. "No offence intended for the lady of course."  
  
"None taken. Why don't you two talk while I take a walk." Aryanna suggested. Marlena opened her mouth to refuse but Aryanna had already leapt from the side of the wagon and was walking away.  
  
"Why did you bring her back with you? A war could break loose within the palace."  
  
"I hope one doesn't break out. She's a sweet girl and her parents wished her to see where they once lived. They are good friends and the very least I could do for them was allow her to see the palace. Perhaps Teela or one of my maidens or the guards could show her around while we sit down as a family and solve everything. Now tell me what has happened while I have been gone."  
  
Adam turned and crossed his arms over his chest and this worried his mother. "Father and I did not get along very well. He treated me as if I was not his son. The way he talked to me was if I was a complete stranger. Two days ago in front of teela, Duncan and Orko he announced that I was not fit to run the kingdom and that he would find someone to replace me." As he said this, the prince's stance sank and his shoulders lowered.  
  
Marlena put her hand on her son's shoulder. "I'll straighten this out."  
  
He turned to face her. "No. If you and father can repair your relationship, then do so. It was I who started this entire thing. You try to fix your relationship with him and I will worry about my own."  
  
"Adam I don't agree with the way your father treats you. I know you and you don't deserve this treatment. If only he would open his eyes!"  
  
"To see what?! That I'm not who I pretend to be? That I waltz around hiding and cowering as Prince Adam to hide things from him and everyone else? He might never be able to open his eyes and see the real me. You weren't even supposed to know. No one can know until Eternia is safe once again and He-man isn't needed."  
  
"So what do you propose to do? Let your father walk all over you? And let someone else rule the kingdom when it should be you sitting on the throne."  
  
"I don't intend to stand idly by, if that is what you think. I've already talked to Duncan. I'm going to attempt to be more interested in kingdom affairs. I've become lazy in father's eyes. I'll show him differently."  
  
"But will changing like this make you happy Adam?"  
  
"Mother as long as I hold the power sword I might never be happy or completely happy. Some part of me will always dread having to lie to everyone about where I am and why I must flee. I'm not happy as I am now. I'm completely miserable. I put on the act too well and look where it's landed me."  
  
"The choice is yours Adam. You are an adult and a very intelligent one."  
  
"I will figure out what must be done. But you and father should try to heal the wounds I've opened."  
  
"Adam those wounds started long ago. There have always been things that have bothered me about your father. I love him deeply but the stubborn side of him that won't let him change his ways and try to see things differently has always created a wall between us."  
  
"I always thought your marriage was so perfect."  
  
"It was for a long time. But long after you could walk, even after you could read and write things changed. Your father broke away from me and dove headfirst into the affairs of the kingdom and he has never returned to me fully. I don't know if he thought I didn't need him as much because I had you to raise. I raised you to the best of my ability and sat by your father like a queen and wife should. Some days were better then others, but I never let on that a piece of me was miserable. I felt like a wild animal in captivity losing the hope of ever seeing freedom again. The anger I recently let loose at your father has been building up for years. I feared if I didn't act now and show him just a little of what I felt that I might lose myself and go crazy. "  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this or try to talk to father?"  
  
"I've tried to talk to your father Adam. Sometimes talking to that man is like talking to a palace wall. And I didn't want you to know. You had your own worries being Eternia's champion. I could not imagine adding more weight to your shoulders."  
  
"How long have you known that I was He-man? And how did you know?"  
  
"For quite some time. There was a change in you. You started spending a lot more time with Duncan then usual and also at castle grayskull. I was always told that you and Adora were destined for something special. I had no idea that you would become the champions of Eternia and Etheria."  
  
Adam's eyes widened. "You know about Adora too?"  
  
"I've been surprising you a lot lately, haven't I? It wasn't very hard to put 2 and 2 together."  
  
Adam gave a smirk. "It's a really good thing that no one else on this planet thinks as cleverly as you do. Otherwise skeletor would know everything. It must be that earth training"  
  
"I 'd like to think that it's just me being me. I was much like you as a child. Very much into reading and studying. You don't become an astronaut by sitting around. I studied everything I could get my hands on. My hard work paid off. I became an astronaut like I always wanted to be."  
  
"It's a good thing that you were a hard worker and that you became astronaut."  
  
"Yes. You wouldn't be here and neither would He-man and She-ra."  
  
"Mother are you happy on Eternia?"  
  
"For the most part I truly am. This planet is a wonderful place and I have met many special people. Part of me will always miss earth but Eternia has become my home. I've lived here for over 20 years. My planet has probably changed, as much would have happened in 20 years. The fog is starting to burn off. Let's find Aryanna and get to the palace before it gets too hot. We'll talk later."  
  
Adam nodded and together they set off in search of Aryanna. If only his father were not so stubborn. Things would be so much easier. But if there was one thing that he had learned, it was that nothing was ever easy and those that were came with a price. He wondered what the price would be to gain his father's respect.   



	12. Ch 12

Metallic hooves struck the smooth road that lead to the palace in Eternos. The guards collected at the gate of the palace and asked the incoming wagon to stop.   
  
"Halt! Who goes there?!" called one young man.  
  
"Certainly you recognize the Queen of Eternia?" Adam asked with a smirk.   
  
"Your majesty! Prince Adam! Please forgive me!" the young man cried dropping to one knee. He then stood and shouted. "Open the gates! The Queen has returned!" News of the Queen's arrival spread like wildfire in a matter of moments, before she had even stepped within the walls of the palace. Adam noticed there was a slight change in her attitude as they left the wagon behind with a guard and walked toward the palace. She stopped at the doorway and looked up at the sky. With a deep sigh she followed her son and Aryanna.   
  
Aryanna marveled at the sights around her as Adam took his mother's arm and led her through the palace. As they walked down the corridor, a commotion could be heard in the stairwell.   
  
"Marlena!" came a cry. The small group looked up to see King Randor, leaning over the railing of the stairwell. He rushed down the stairs and then stopped abruptly in front of his wife. Both of their faces were unreadable. Then without warning the Queen turned and walked in the opposite direction. "Marlena! Wait!" the king called out, but she did not stop. She continued to walk down the corridor. Randor pushed past Adam and Aryanna, his robes flying wildly behind him as he scrambled down the corridor. About 50 ft down the hall he caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off but his grip on her was strong and he spun her around grabbing both shoulders. Adam watched, an anger rising in him. He didn't like how his father was acting. He crossed his arms over his chest and never took his eyes off his parents.   
  
Aryanna took it upon herself to start walking down the stairs and she sat on the bottom steps to give the family some privacy. "I should have stayed home." She muttered to herself. Right now she felt like she was a burden.   
  
Adam watched as his parents began to argue. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Their words only echoed in broken fragments down the hall. His mother was yelling and suddenly pointed at him. His father briefly looked at him and then turned his attention back to his wife. The arguing continued as they began to walk and ultimately disappeared around a corner. Adam sighed and turned. He suddenly realized that the hall was empty and Aryanna was no where to be seen. He walked to the stairs and looking down saw her sitting on the bottom step. She had her face turned and she looked as if she were staring out the door. He slowly made his way to her. "There you are." He said, announcing his presence.   
  
She turned her head, still resting in her palm and regarded him. "I thought you all might want some time alone."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see that." He leaned against the stone wall, folding his arms over his chest.   
  
"It's not anything I haven't seen or heard before." She told him.   
  
He walked down the remaining stairs and took a seat beside her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're not the only one who has parents who fight. Most of us do."  
  
"I don't doubt that other families disagree and then fight, but mine never has before. I'm not used to this."  
  
"You get used to it, but it's not easy."  
  
"Why do I get the hint that you've been through it?"  
  
She gave a lazy lopsided grin. "You're very perceptive, your highness." An uncomfortable silence developed and Adam finally decided to break it.   
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what do your parents fight about?"  
  
"Mainly... me."  
  
"Gee that sounds familiar." It was his turn to give a lopsided grin. "I guess I'm not alone then."  
  
"Nope." She let out; blowing at a stray hair that was hanging in her eyes.  
  
Adam was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard someone yelling out his name. He looked up and saw Teela standing the next level up with her hands on her hips. "Adam! I thought you were going to meet me for your lesson! I see that things never change! You still don't show up! You're hopeless! Just sitting back here hiding!"  
  
"Teela, I'm sorry! I'm not hiding.. I" he leaned back and it was then that Teela caught site of the young woman sitting beside him."  
  
"Oh!" Teela gasped. "I see."  
  
Adam stood. "Teela." He shrugged unsure what to say and then turned to face Aryanna but she was gone. He looked out the door just in time to see her dark hair disappear into the marketplace. He sighed and looked up, but Teela was gone as well. With a deep sigh he let his head fall into his hands. He wondered when he would wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Not much later he decided to take a trip around the market place. He wanted to give his parents enough time to figure things out without interrupting. The day had grown much later. He had lost all track of time sitting on the stairs alone with his thoughts. The scene of his mother and father was fresh in his mind. His mother was not the passive Queen he knew her to be. She definitely possessed a fire that she had been carefully keeping under control. He was in a daze as he walked around the market. He entwined his hands together behind his back. Merchants shouted out to him, trying to get the young prince to buy their wares. He only shook his head politely and continued on his way.   
  
He wanted to talk to Teela, but she was no doubt still furious with him. She might understand about his mother just returning to the palace, but he doubted that she would understand about him sitting with Aryanna. Knowing Teela she would blow things out of proportion. He would wait until she cooled down before talking with her. His thoughts then drifted to Aryanna as he continued to walk. She was a strange girl; Very quiet and she disappeared into thin air. She was the daughter of two of his mother's closest friends. That didn't really tell him much. He didn't know anything about her friends, except that they lived in Noteran. He shook his head and decided he would stop at the bookseller's tent before returning to the palace.   
  
He entered the tent, gazing up at the large bookshelves. He loved to spend time here. The tent was crowded with adults and children scrambling about crazily. All except one person. A woman with long dark hair was running her finger along the leather spines of the books, reading the titles. He immediately realized that it was Aryanna and pretending that he was looking through a book, he watched her. She finally picked a book from the shelf and opened it, leafing through its pages. She looked at the inside front cover, sighed and clutched the book to her chest before putting it back in its spot. She carefully made her way out of the tent, to the outside where she continued to look at more books. Adam stopped by the shelf she had just been at and took a look at the title of the book she was looking at before following her outside. She was leaning over a large wooden barrel looking through a large pile of old worn books.   
  
"Hello." He greeted softly.   
  
"You highness. You startled me." She told him bowing her head ever so slightly. Her eyes were nervous and they lowered to the book in her hand, which she quickly put down.   
  
"You like to read?" he asked. She nodded. "What type of books?"  
  
"History, science, fiction. Whatever I can get my hands on."  
  
"There aren't many women who enjoy reading. At least not from small villages." He noted. She winced and he wished that he could take back his words.   
  
"Some of us are trying to make a better life for ourselves instead of remaining poor farmer's wives."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with that. I salute any woman who tries to break away from what's expected of them." He watched her eyes soften and a slight smile curved on her lips. "You know, we have a very extensive library in the palace. Would you like to see it?" her eyes brightened considerably.  
  
"I'd like that very much." He nodded with a smile and gestured for her to follow him. They walked through the winding corridors of the palace, before stopping at a giant set of blue double doors. The prince introduced her to the guard that stood at the door and told her that she was allowed to enter the library at any time she wished. The guard nodded and the prince lead her into the room. She stood like a stone statue looking up.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked when she had not moved for a few moments.  
  
"No...it's just. I've never seen so many books before." She looked at him with a silly grin.  
  
"As I told the guard. You're welcome to visit the library any time you'd like."  
  
"Thank you." She stepped forward and began to run her fingers along the leather spines. " I don't know where to start." She turned to him, the childish grin still in place.   
  
He couldn't help but grin back. "Start anywhere you would like. They're not going anywhere. Enjoy them." She watched him leave the room and she began to read the covers. Choosing a book she sat in a large cushioned chair and began to read.   



	13. Ch 13

It was obvious to Adam that his mother and father had talked and things seemed better although that didn't mean that they were resolved. They walked into the dining room together and sat quietly, nodding and greeting, Teela, Duncan and Orko who were already seated. The Queen was not dressed in her usual long flowing green dress but a dark blue one that brought out the color of her eyes and made her red hair look stunning. Her hair was pulled half up with some of the hair hanging down her back and sitting at the top was her golden crown. The trip to Noteran had done her wonders. She looked young and content. If she hadn't told Adam the discomfort and pain she felt he would have never known. She covered things well. With a slight grin to himself he wondered if he got his talent of acting from his mother. Adam was standing by the doorway, watching everyone interact. Occasionally his mother would look up at him, but his father practically ignored him. He desperately wished that things could go back to the way they were. If only he could try harder. He really was interested in Kingdom affairs, now to get his father to see that.   
  
"Adam why don't you sit down and join us. It's rude to stand by the door when the rest of us are seated." His father called out.  
  
Adam sighed. "I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"The woman you were with earlier today?" Teela asked with a raised brow.  
  
"My son with a woman? I don't believe it" Randor let out in surprise.   
  
"Teela must mean Aryanna." Marlena suggested with a smile.  
  
" Mother's correct. I left her at the library this afternoon and she's been there ever since. I sent one of the guards to tell her that dinner was here." Adam told them.   
  
Seconds later a young guard and Aryanna came strolling down the hall. Adam gestured for her to enter, but she shook her head. Adam gave her a puzzled look. His mother was suddenly at his side. "Aren't you hungry?" Adam whispered at her.   
  
"She's hungry, but worried about the way she is dressed. After all she is still in the clothing she wore from home. Even though that may be her best outfit she may be worried about dressing appropriately to dine with us." Marlena whispered to Adam. Her son nodded. "You go sit at the table and I'll bring her to her room and find her something to wear." Adam nodded again and took his place at the table while his mother left the room.  
  
"Where is the Queen going?" Teela asked.   
  
"Umm, Aryanna needed help with something." Adam shrugged.   
  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, Aryanna. I've been a horrible host."  
  
"Nonsense. You had a lot to do today."  
  
"How has your day been so far?"  
  
"It's been all right. I wandered around the market place and Prince Adam showed me the library."  
  
"Tomorrow I will take you to where your parents used to live."  
  
"I'd like that. They've told me about their old house and the woods that you would all explore. From the tellings of my mother's stories, it seems like you all had a wonderful time together."  
  
"We did." Marlena said nodding her head. She smiled as old memories resurfaced. "This is the room where you will be staying. I believe I have some old dresses in a chest in my room that you might be interested in wearing. Come. Let's pick one out for you to wear."  
  
Less then twenty minutes after they had left, Queen Marlena and Aryanna entered the dining room. No one was eating but instead engrossed in conversation. They all looked up as the two women entered the room. Aryanna wore a simple pale blue dress with a matching ribbon tied in her hair.   
  
"Everyone. I'd like you to meet Aryanna. The daughter of my two closest friends, Tolamey and Morylyn." Marlena announced proudly.  
  
"Now there are two names I haven't heard in quite a long time." Duncan said rising to his feet. He gently kissed Aryanna's hand. "Your parents are two of the finest people on Eternia. It's a pleasure and honor to meet their daughter. I'm Duncan."  
  
Duncan's greeting surprised Adam. Apparently he knew of Aryanna's parents too. Teela nodded her greeting politely.  
  
King Randor rose from his chair and he gently shook Aryanna's hand. "It has been a very long time since I have heard those names. It is an honor to meet their daughter as an adult. I remember when you were just a child. You've grown into a beautiful young woman."  
  
"Thank you your majesty." She said with a bow. "My parents have spoken very highly of you as well as Duncan."  
  
"They are good people. Come let us sit and enjoy dinner." Randor suggested, gesturing toward the table. He nodded to someone in the doorway and soon men entered the room with plates of food. Randor shot Marlena a look before taking his place at the table.   
  
Dinner was surprisingly quiet, despite the previous introductions. Either everyone was lost in thought or afraid to say the wrong thing. Duncan, King Randor and Teela spoke of royal business concerning the guards during the break before dessert. Marlena, Adam, Aryanna and Orko started their own conversation.  
  
"You're really a magician?" Aryanna asked with delight. "I've never met a magician before."  
  
"You are looking at the best magician on Eternia." Orko told her, straightening himself to look taller. Marlena and Adam laughed and Orko crossed his arms over his chest. "I can prove it. What would you like for dessert Aryanna? A pie? A cake?"  
  
"An olanberry pie would be nice."  
  
"An olanberry pie it is! Miggle maggle muggle sigh let's give this woman an olanberry pie!" Orko waved his hands and to his delight a pie appeared in mid air over the table, but it began to float away. "On no! Pie, come back! Pie land on the table!" he commanded, but the pie floated away and landed directly on Duncan's head.   
  
"ORKO!!!!" he roared. The pie was dripping all over him, with the crust sitting atop his dark hair. "The one time I don't wear my helmet to the table is the one time I have an entire pie sitting on my head!"  
  
Orko floated and hid behind Prince Adam's chair. "Oops. Sorry Man-At-Arms"  
  
"Sorry doesn't clean this mess!"  
  
"Oh I can fix the mess!" Orko floated to the center of the table and started to wiggle his hands.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Duncan said raising his hand. "I'll clean myself thank you. Everyone dinner was wonderful. Please excuse me while I get rid of this pie!"  
  
As Adam laughed, he watched his parents share a laugh together about Orko's latest mixed up spell. Aryanna was giggling beside him like a little girl. Teela crossed her arms over her chest and looked very annoyed.  
  
"Oops" was all Orko said as he shrugged. "Should I try it again?" he asked Aryanna.  
  
"No no! Although it might be funny to see Prince Adam with a pie on his head!"  
  
"Me?" He laughed. "Maybe the next pie will land on your head!" Teela rolled her eyes at the two of them. It wasn't that funny. Her poor father had to go scrub that pie off of him.   
  
"I think that's enough magic for right now Orko. Perhaps after dessert you could show us one of your tricks with those spinning disks." Randor suggested  
  
"Sure thing your majesty!" Orko replied and he floated to a small table by the window where he had a few magic props set up.  
  
Adam leaned over in his chair and peeked under the tablecloth. Aryanna watched him curiously. "Are you ever going to come out of there and meet our new guest?" he whispered.  
  
"Who on Eternia are you talking to?"  
  
"See for yourself."   
  
Aryanna lifted the tablecloth and looked under the table. "A tiger!"  
  
"Where? Where?" It cried knocking over its food dish.  
  
Adam laughed heartily. "She's talking about you Cringer."  
  
"Oh I knew that."  
  
"Why don't you come out and meet Aryanna?" The tiger stretched and then walked out from under the table. Aryanna pushed out her chair, walked over to the prince's side of the table and sat in Orko's chair. "Aryanna this is Cringer, one of my best friends."  
  
"Hello Cringer." She said softly. She gently reached out and scratched his head and ears.  
  
"Ooh I like her." Cringer purred.   
  
"It's amazing that he talks. What an incredible animal." She continued to scratch Cringer's head, facinated by him. "Why were you hiding under the table? I didn't even know that you were there."  
  
"That was the point. It's sc-scary out here."he mumbled.  
  
"Oh it's not scary, unless you are talking about Orko's magic." She laughed.  
  
"That's really scary!" Cringer trembled.   
  
Adam reached over and gave him an affectionate pat. "Don't worry Cringer. Orko won't be performing anymore tricks with food."  
  
"I worry when he is doing any trick because they always go wrong!" Cringer cried and he fell to the wood floor covering his eyes with his giant paws.  
  
"Do they?" Aryanna asked incredulously.   
  
Adam leaned closer to her and whispered. "Orko means well, but sometimes his magic doesn't do what he wants it to."  
  
"Like the pie?" Aryanna whispered back.  
  
"Exactly." The two shared a laugh.  
  
"Why don't you share with us what is so funny." Came Teela's voice loud and clear. All discussion at the table ceased and everyone turned to Adam and Aryanna.  
  
"I ..we." Adam stuttered.  
  
"We were talking about Orko's magic and how it made us laugh." Aryanna said quickly.  
  
"I see."   
  
"I think I'll return to my room. Thank you for the wonderful meal." Aryanna said rising from her seat beside the prince.   
  
"Won't you stay for dessert my dear?" Marlena asked.  
  
"No thank you, Marlena, I mean your majesty. I'm very tired from the journey. I'd like to get some rest. Good night everyone." She bowed and tipped her head in Randor, Marlena and Adam's direction. She also nodded her head quickly to Teela before turning to leave.   
  
When she was halfway to the door she heard, "Would you like an escort?" She turned to see Prince Adam walking toward her.   
  
"I..-"  
  
"Sure you would. You don't know the palace well. Adam would you call the guard to escort her?" Randor asked.  
  
"I'll escort her myself father. I am capable." Without another word they left the room.   
  
"I apologize for Teela" Adam told her as they stood in front of her door.  
  
"There is no need. Her jealousy is blinding her but there is no reason for her to be jealous. I'm not here to take you or anyone else away from her."  
  
"We're not seeing each other if that's what you think. We're just friends." Adam told her. "Teela can be slightly jealous but I think most of it is over protection."  
  
"Maybe. I hope she realizes that I'm here to visit the palace and not step in on her territory."  
  
"She'll get over it." A small silence developed. "I can't help but notice that you called my mother by her first name." He added.  
  
"Bad habit. While she stayed with us, she insisted that I call her Marlena and not 'your highness' or your majesty'. I forgot where I was for a moment. I hope no one thinks that I have bad manners."  
  
"I don't think so. If my mother has asked that you call her by her first name, then you are entitled to."  
  
Aryanna wasn't one for striking up a conversation but she was curious. "Have your parents reconciled?"  
  
Adam's gaze, previously on the floor shifted to her. "I'm not sure. I spent my afternoon thinking on the stairwell and then wandering around the marketplace. It appears that things are better, but my mother is very good at concealing what she truly feels." Aryanna nodded but said nothing further so Adam took this as a cue to leave. "Good night."  
  
"Goodnight" He waited until she was safely in her room before heading back to the dining room. He was surprised that when he returned, everyone was gone. The dishes had been cleared the tablecloth put away and the room darkened. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and with a sigh, left for his room.   
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Ch 14

Marlena sat at her bureau brushing out her hair. She looked up to see her husband's reflection beside her own. Her eyes fell from his form and she glanced at the brush in her hands.  
  
  
"So you were visiting Tolamey and Morylyn?"  
  
"Yes. My visit was long overdue."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"  
  
"Because I needed to be away from the palace and alone to think.  
  
"Away from the palace? You are the queen of Eternia. How do you think it looks to the people of our kingdom when the Queen suddenly vanishes without a trace?" He spoke to her reflection.   
  
Very calmly she turned to him. "Is that all you care about? Your image?"  
  
"Of course not. My wife suddenly disappears and I'm not supposed to be concerned?"  
  
She turned back to the mirror and continued to brush her hair. "You can be concerned all you'd like. It's who you are concerned for that matters."  
  
Randor kneeled down beside her. "Why are you and Adam doing this to me?"  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked looking at his reflection.   
  
"You both are acting as if I don't care."  
  
"We know that you care. You care about your image and your kingdom more then your own family." Her voice remained calm and even.  
  
"I do not!" Randor cried out furiously. He stood and began to pace. " I love you and Adam and Adora with all my heart."  
  
"Well you have a strange way of showing it."  
  
"What should I do? Hug you every five minutes? Tell you I love you every 3 seconds?"  
  
"You can do and say those things as many times as you would like, but if you don't put the feeling and meaning behind them, they mean absolutely nothing. You've broken our trust. All Adam wants is to be accepted for who he is by his father and I want the man I married to return to me. The cold, bitter, King of Eternia is not him."  
  
"You think that I'm cold?"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. "You don't realize that's what you have become? You block out all feelings. I understand the need to do that in front of the people of the kingdom but your wife and children need to know that their husband and father is a caring man and not a cold robot like individual. After what you did to Adam while I was gone... I don't know if either of us can forgive you for that."  
  
Randor sighed. "Marlena, Adam needs to learn responsibility, bravery, and become more involved in the Kingdom. Maybe what I did was foolish, but nothing else I have done makes that boy prepare himself for his future."  
  
Marlena twisted in her seat to face him. "Maybe it was foolish? It was foolish and cruel. Why is it so hard for you to accept him as he is? Sure he has some growing up to do. Randor, Adam is not you. He hasn't been brought up the same way that you were. You were already well versed in the matters of the kingdom at a young age, due to certain circumstances. You were forced to grow up sooner then most, but Adam is not yet ready. If you want him to grow up, then give him more responsibility instead of projecting to him that he is a failure."  
  
"I have been a fool."  
  
"You've acted foolishly. I only hope that you will correct your mistakes and try harder."  
  
"I must rethink things. What about you Marlena? Why did you go see Tolamey and Morylyn after so many years?"  
  
"I needed their company. They accept me for who I am and who I was before Adam was born. I am much older then when I first came to Eternia but I still have that wild, adventurous streak in me. It's part of who I am. Sitting so silently in that throne has made me miserable. I needed to see old friends who knew me as I was and not as what I have become. I know how many times you disapproved of me spending time with Mory and Tolamey but they shared interests similar to mine. They have settled down with age as well, but they still know how to have fun."  
  
"You are beginning to sound like Adam."  
  
"Can you honestly say that sitting in that throne doesn't bore you?"  
  
"At times it can, but I am usually busy with meetings, treaties and laws. It is not the best job in the world but it's mine and I try to be the best King I can be."  
  
"And you are a marvelous King. With many new ideas that have changed this kingdom for the better. But when will you also be a man, a father, and a husband? Are these things simply going to be forgotten?"  
  
"I am still those things. I will always be a husband, father and man."  
  
"They are merely titles! Just as I am a Queen and I rarely use my power. I appear to be a Queen. I wear a crown and sit in a throne by your side, but I'm not really a Queen. Just as you almost never act like a husband. You and I don't enjoy spending time together anymore because the affaires of the Kingdom are higher up on the list and your mind is always elsewhere and not on me. You don't act as a father to your son, you act as a King, enforcing your mighty power without stopping to think of the damage you are doing. I don't know you anymore Randor. Lately I've wondered if I ever knew you at all." Her eyes were welling with tears. "I'm tired." She said in a near whisper. She moved from the bureau and climbed onto her bed, pulling the covers over her. She turned a knob on the side of the table by her bed and the light beside her bed dimmed and shut off.   
  
Randor stood in the center of the room, tears welling in his own eyes and confusion clouding his mind. Had he really changed? And for the worst? What had he become?  
  



	15. Ch 15

The two women left the Attack trak behind and began to walk toward the green forest that spread out before them. They traveled on through the leafy foliage until the older woman stopped and gazed intently at what stood before her.  
  
"Is this the place?" The younger woman asked.   
  
"Yes Arianna. This is where your family lived, long ago."  
  
The young woman let her eyes roam over every crack and crevice in the now crumbling house. The woods were swallowing the house, pulling the roof from the main structure. The windows were all shattered and only broken panes remained. The stone walls were filled with cracks and covered with vines. "Long ago indeed. There is not much left here now." She sad sadly. "I was too young to remember this place."  
  
"Yes." The older woman nodded.   
  
"Marlena, I thought that my parents lived within the palace walls?"  
  
"They did for a very long time but shortly after I met them, they moved into this house. It's less then a mile from the palace so it's still considered part of the palace. An elderly woman gave this house to them as she lay on her deathbed. Your father had done many favors for her over the years and she wanted to repay him and your mother by giving them a place to live in the country. They lived here happily for many years. Your mother and I would often stay out late at night and lay in a clearing that used to be just north of the house. We would lay in the soft grass, looking up at the stars and talk for hours." Arianna smiled as Marlena drifted off into a memory.   
  
"Why did they move away from such a place then? It's lovely here."  
  
"They moved away for a very good reason. Just after you were born we were attacked by the Horde again."  
  
"The ones that kidnapped your daughter, Adora?"  
  
"That's right." Marlena sat down on the edge of a rock and Arianna sat beside her. Her own parents talked very rarely of the past except when they talked of Marlena. "The Horde are evil beings from another dimension. They came to Eternia and were driven from the planet by Randor's army. Your parents were one of the lucky few who had been spared any pain or suffering at the hands of the Horde. Many lives were lost. Your parents decided that they were to pack everything they owned and they would move further into the country, safe from the Horde and away from the palace dangers but away from me as well. I understood why they chose to leave. I knew all too well that they feared for the safety of their daughter who had just turned 2. It was a good thing that they left because soon after their departure the Horde returned and tried to steal my children. They only succeeded in taking Adora, but it was a very difficult time. Adora was taken from my life and your parents had gone. They took two wagons filled with everything they owned and walked out of my life forever."  
  
Arianna who rarely cried sat with tears in her eyes. "Until now." She offered softly.   
  
Marlena turned to her, tears welling in her own eyes. "Yes." she whispered.   
  
Arianna pulled her knees up to her face and rested her chin on them. "I think that my mother regretted leaving for a long time." She let out softly.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"She always talked about you when I was younger. It was always Marlena this and Marlena that. She always spoke highly of you and it was obvious that she missed you greatly. She had friends in Noteran and she still does but she missed your friendship."  
  
"I missed hers too. I had Adam to raise and he often kept me busy but as he grew older I did think about your parents a great deal."  
  
"I was a bit of a handful wasn't I?" The two women looked up to see Prince Adam standing not far from them with a wicker basket in his hand.   
  
"Adam!" Marlena exclaimed and she quickly wiped her eyes. Arianna smiled and nodded a greeting to the young prince. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt, but it's growing late and I thought that you two might like some lunch."  
  
"That's very kind of you Adam." He brought the basket to them and they began to open it and empty it's contents onto the rock. Adam turned to leave. "Won't you stay with us?" Marlena asked.   
  
"Well, you two were deep in conversation. I don't want to get in the way."  
  
'Nonsense." Marlena told him as she bit into a raw vegetable that resembled a cucumber. Adam walked slowly to the large rock and sat a small distance from the two women. They ate their lunch in relative silence.  
  
"What were you two discussing, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"I was telling Arianna about this house that her parents once lived in. And I was just about to tell her about the friendship her mother and I shared." Adam nodded and listened as Marlena began to talk again. "When I first crash landed on Eternia. I met King Randor and Duncan. Both were young men in their early 20's. Randor had just been thrust into the thrown because his father had come up missing. He was battling an evil Sorceress. Randor was very interested in learning who I was and about my world. I enjoyed telling him. He stayed beside my bed as I rested and soon we began to fall in love with each other. When I had been slightly injured in the crash landing of my ship the Rainbow Warrior, it was your mother, Arianna who attended me. We talked when she came in to check on me and soon we became good friends. We had much in common. She soon introduced me to her husband who she had just recently married, your father. When I was well enough to travel on my own, I sought her company. I loved to be with randor and it was obvious that he liked to spend time with me as well, but he was very busy with his father being missing. After all he had a kingdom to run. I began to fall in love with Eternia and it's people. This simple way of life amazed me. I spent a lot of time with your parents and they became my closest friends. Randor eventually asked me to marry him. Your parents had just moved to this house and your mother was pregnant with you. After you were born, the Horde came and your parents moved away as I told you earlier. I learned I was pregnant just after they left. I sent word to them and we wrote letters many times. Adam and Adora were born. The Horde returned despite being defeated earlier by Randor's army and they kidnapped Adora. I was heartbroken but I had a son to raise and I raised him the best that I could. He continued to grow and as he and I spent less and less time together I began to dwell on the loss of your parents in my life. I'm glad to have found them and a place for them in my life, but I wish that the circumstances were different." She finished her tale with a sad look that she gave to her son. Adam reached over and squeezed her hand.   
  
"Everything will turn out right." He told her.  
  
She turned away from him when tears threatened to cloud her eyes once more. "I keep telling myself that, but there is a part of me who doubts that things will ever be right."  
  
"You've been through a lot lately, Marlena. Things will look better when things calm down. They always do."  
  
"Thank you Arianna." After a long silence she spoke again. Wanting to change the subject she said, "Adam tells me that you are very much into books."  
  
"Yes. I love to read. I always have."  
  
"That's very good. Not enough of our people read and write."  
  
"I know. You would not believe how many people in Noteran can not read or write or both."  
  
"Is that why you were so nervous when I found you at the book seller's tent? You can read and other's can't?" Adam asked, leaning back against a tree.  
  
"I...Well that is to say."  
  
"What is it dear? Surely you can tell us." Marlena pushed gently.  
  
Arianna's eyes were filled with sadness and a small amount of regret. "My, father doesn't want me to read."  
  
"What?" Marlena echoed incredously.   
  
"He believes that women should cook and clean and raise the children like the old days."  
  
"But your mother can read and write? Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Mother learned to read and write at the palace and long before father met her. It never bothered father before. Mother believes that his views have changed since they moved away from the palace. Most of the women in Noteran can not read or write. Father liked the attention I first received at being a prized student at school, but then many neighbors began to frown upon the idea of a woman who could think for herself. But what the truth boils down to is that they couldn't live with the fact that I was ranked first in the entire county."  
  
"Any man who believes a woman should not think for herself should be reprimanded. I would never think less of a woman if she wanted to educate herself." Adam said angrily.  
  
"The ways of the palace are not the ways of the world, Prince Adam. Not all men think as you do. Although I wish they did." She said with sadness in her voice.   
  
"This is most disturbing." Adam continued.   
  
"I believe that my grandfather was the only man who has not thought less of me because I wanted to read and write and make my life better because of it. My grandfather lived just outside Noteran and his house was filled with books. I would stay with him many times and he would teach me to read and write. When my father learned of it he banished me from my grandfathers house. If I wanted to read I hiked 2 miles to his house and 2 miles back while my father was out working. When my grandfather passed away a year ago my father sold all of the books and put the money away to help pay for my future wedding."  
  
"Arianna, I had no idea your father had changed so much."  
  
Arianna lowered her head. "I'm sorry to change your opinion of my father. That was not my intention."  
  
"I must speak to him about this."  
  
"No! Please Marlena, do not. Talking to him will only make things worse."  
  
"But I am his friend. Surely he would listen to me."  
  
"Please do not say anything. I beg you. Although I wish my father would change his views I love him dearly and I would not want what happened between my father and grandfather to happen to me and my father."  
  
"Very well, I will respect your wishes, but know that I do so against my better judgement."  
  
"That goes for you too Adam." She said turning to the young prince. She could see the anger etched in his handsome features. "No one is to speak to my father about this."  
  
  



	16. Ch 16

What Aryanna had spoken about weighed heavily on Queen Marlena's mind. How had people she knew and loved changed so much? As she made her way to lunch the next afternoon, Aryanna and Adam greeted her. Despite what Aryanna let on the afternoon before she seemed cheery and energetic. Her energy seemed to make Marlena smile and feel better.   
  
"Good morning, Marlena." Aryanna greeted with a slight bow.  
  
"Mother." Adam nodded. He too seemed to be in a delightful mood.  
  
"Well aren't you two in a wonderful mood." She noted.   
  
"We spent our morning talking about the past. Prince Adam was telling me about his grandfather and about the history of Eternos. But it got us thinking." Aryanna looked to Adam and he continued.  
  
"Aryanna was very happy to learn about where her parents lived and about the friendship you and her mother shared. But there was one thing that neither of us know anything about."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Earth." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Please Marlena, tell us about where you are from. My mother has told me bits and pieces of things that come from earth. The pizza you made us, stories of heroes and legends, but I don't think any of us know exactly how you got to Eternia and what your life on earth was like."  
  
Marlena wrinkled her nose. "It's the past and there is not really a reason to discuss it. I'm happy where I am."  
  
"It may be the past, but it's a past I don't know anything about." Adam told her. "I'd like to know more about where my mother came from and exactly how she was able to journey to Eternia. You've told more to Teela then you have to me." There was sadness in his voice that Marlena could not ignore.   
  
"Earth is nothing exciting Adam."  
  
"Maybe I should be the judge of that."  
  
She sighed deeply realizing she had just backed up into a wall with this conversation. She knew that she could not hide the story of her life on earth forever, but now was not the time she wanted to tell her tale. Not with all that remained on her mind. "Oh all right. Meet me at my room at 2 and I will share with you, my past."  
  
Adam smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thank you mother."  
  
She nodded and the trio resumed their journey toward the dining room.   



	17. Ch 17

Prince Adam and Aryanna stood anxiously outside Queen Marlena's door at 2:00 sharp. The young prince had wondered many times about his mother's past and what her life on earth had been like. He knocked on the door and the queen shouted out for them to enter. He opened the door and began to go inside but Aryanna kept her feet firmly planted where she was.   
  
"Aren't you coming?" Adam asked her.  
  
"No. I don't feel right about this. Marlena is your mother and this is something the two of you should share together alone."  
  
"My mother values your company. It's obvious with how she acts when you are with her. I think she would feel comfortable if the daughter of a close friend were there."  
  
Ayanna said nothing to this and only nodded. She followed the prince silently into the room.  
  
"Why don't you two sit?" Marlena gestured to her bed and Adam and Aryanna sat quietly. Marlena moved to a large chest bound with dark brown leather and adorned with beautiful golden shapes. With a key she opened the chest and took out a box that was the size of a suitcase. She opened the small box with a key and sighed as she looked at its contents. Whatever was in the box was carefully kept under lock and key. What she took out next surprised Adam. It was a silver metal hoop with a black wire connected to one side of it. The wire connected to some sort of box. Aryanna had no idea what the contraption was, but Adam knew right away.  
  
"So you're the one who took Duncan's memory projector." He said aloud.  
  
"Yes." Marlena answered softly.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I needed some way to help me never forget my past and those I left behind me on earth. With this I can see them anytime I wish."  
  
"I don't understand." Aryanna finally said.  
  
"The memory projector is a device that Duncan invented. You put the headpiece on your head and it reads your thoughts or memories and converts them into images that can be displayed and are projected. You can watch events that occurred long ago as if they were happening again right in front of you."  
  
"Fascinating."  
  
"Since I can not see my family or what is left of them on earth or contact them, I can see them again with this." Marlena told Aryanna.   
  
"So you're going to show us your life not tell it to us?" Aryanna asked.  
  
"Yes." Marlena put on the headpiece.  
  
  
A little red haired girl no older then 7 was nestled in the branches of a tree outside a small gray house. It was dark outside except for the light of a single full moon. She was leaning back against the branches staring up at the sky with wide eyes.  
  
"Marlena!! Marlena where are you??" The masculine voice became louder. "There you are. What are you doing up there, pumpkin?" The little girl looked down at the man below her. He was tall and muscular with dark brown hair.   
  
"I'm trying to see the men on the moon, daddy."  
  
The man laughed and reached up his arms as her. "Come down from there before you fall." She did as he asked and slid down the branches until she was safely in his arms. "You can't see if the men have landed yet, pumpkin. You'd need a powerful telescope to see them."  
  
"Like the one at the observatory?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Jim! Marlena! You're going to miss them landing on the moon!" came a feminine voice.   
  
"Let's go pumpkin, we've been waiting all year to see this." The pair entered the house. A strange box shaped contraption was in one corner and it had moving pictures on it. Sitting on a couch in front of the contraption was a blond haired woman.  
  
"Was she up in the tree again?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes, trying to see the men land on the moon."  
  
"Daddy says I would need a tel-scope to see them."  
  
"We've got something better then a telescope Marlena. They have a camera in the rocket ship and they are going to show the whole world the men landing on the moon."  
  
"They're going to show us on the television, mommy?"  
  
"That's right." Her father told her. He sat beside his wife on the couch and Marlena bounced in between them. Together they watched as men landed on the moon for the first time.   
  
"That's one small step for man, ...one giant leap..for mankind."   
  
The phrase echoed and the projection stopped. Adam and Aryanna looked up at Marlena with wide eyes.   
  
"I was fascinated with space ever since my father brought me to the local observatory when I was 5 years old. It was a weekly tradition to search for the stars and name all the craters in earth's moon. When humans first landed on earth's moon it effected me deeply and changed the course of my life. I was devoted to the adventure and exploration of space and there was no one going to stand in my way."  
  



	18. Ch 18

"What did you put down on your survey of what you wanted to be, Marlena?"   
  
The 18 year old turned to her friend Kimberly. "C'mon Kim." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you knew me better then that. What do you think I put?"  
  
Kim sighed. "Let me guess. Astronaut?"   
  
"There you go."  
  
"When are you going to let it go Marlena?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You're 18 years old. You're supposed to be thinking about a real career. We're graduating in less then 2 months."  
  
"Kim, an astronaut is a real career."  
  
"No it's not. I mean you could work at the ice cream shop? Or maybe be in a band like Courtney. You have a nice voice. Design fashions like Kelly or be an artist like Megan."  
  
"I don't want to be those things Kim and you know it. I've wanted to be an astronaut since I was a little kid. I want to see what's up there for myself."  
  
"I hate to break it to you that everyone is laughing at you behind your back. Do you know what Billy and his guys are calling you?" Marlena shook her head. "Space cadet, Alien, geek."  
  
"Let him call me what he wants. When I become an astronaut he can eat his words."  
  
"Yeah, hey I'm going to the ice cream shop, want to come?"  
  
"Can't. I have an astronomy quiz over at the university."  
  
"I didn't know that you were taking classes at the university?"  
  
"My dad knows a professor there and he let me enroll in his class. The credits are good for college when I attend the university next year."  
  
"Groovy. Well I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, well well. If it isn't Space Cadet." She didn't even have to turn to know whom the voice belonged to. She sighed and began to walk away. "Hey I 'm not done finished talking to you yet geek!" She didn't know how Billy and his boys managed to catch up with her so quickly but there they were by her side. He grabbed her shoulder to spin her around and her books went tumbling to the ground. "Aw, Space cadets books fell down."  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do then pick on girls?" She shot back.  
  
"Ooooh!" his boys let out.   
  
Billy laughed and waved his hand at them to quiet down. "You can't possibly be a girl because girls don't want to be astronauts. Girls like to go out to the parlor and dance. Girls stay home and cook and clean and raise the kiddies."  
  
"Not this girl." She bent over and began to pick up her books. "Now if you'll excuse me." She pushed past him and began to again walk away.   
  
Billy chuckled. "I..don't think I was done talkin' with ya."  
  
"I don't really care."  
  
"Ooh a fiery one!" James Paterson spoke up. "Aren't you going to go after her?"  
  
"She ain't worth it. C'mon all the girls from school will be at the parlor. Let's not disappoint them. Let the geek go home and study."  
  
The scene faded and Queen Marlena removed the headpiece from her head. She looked very tired.  
  
"Mother, are you all right?" Adam asked her with concern. He stood and walked to her side  
  
"Yes, just tired and I think I've shown you enough for today." Adam nodded.  
  
"Are all earth men like that? So cruel and uncaring?" Aryanna asked.   
  
"No. But just like on Eternia there are men who are bullies and they constantly bring other people down. They do this because they feel sorry for themselves and to make themselves feel better they bring other people down."  
  
"I don't like the way he treated you." Adam told his mother.  
  
"Agreed, but you sure told them!"  
  
"I tried not to let Billy and his friends get to me. I was very determined to go to school for astronomy and then go off to space camp and the NASA programs that would allow me to become an astronaut. But like everyone else, my spirit wavered and for a while Billy got the best of me. I realized that everyone was against me following my dreams including my own friends. They wanted to save their images and they didn't care if they hurt me along the way."  
  
"How terrible."  
  
"It was terrible for a long time. I stopped going to the observatory with my father. I skipped my classes at the university and for a long time I gave up on my dreams, just to fit in. But the truth is that abandoning my dreams made me more miserable then Billy and his boys' insults. If there was one thing that I learned from the experience it was to be true to myself. We all need to be true to who we are." As Marlena said this she touched Adam's shoulder. "It's nearly dinnertime. Why don't you two run along and I'll meet you there shortly?'  
  
"Are you sure that you are ok?" Adam asked again.   
  
"Just fine. Now go on before your father gets upset about you being late." Adam nodded again and he opened the door for Aryanna. As they closed the door behind them, Marlena fell onto her bed and began to sob.  
  
  



	19. Ch 19

Dinner had been very quiet that night. King Randor and Duncan talked of kingdom affairs to themselves. Orko was visiting Dree Elle on Trolla, and Teela ate quickly to rush off to a lesson. Adam occasionally peered up at Aryanna who sat across from him. She refused to look at him and only picked at her food with her fork.. Queen Marlena had yet to make an appearance for dinner and Adam was worried. Maybe prying into his mother's past was a bad idea. A deep laugh came from the head of the table and shattered the prince's thoughts. He glanced over to see his father throw his head back and laugh. Duncan was laughing about something as well. Considering all that had happened within the past few weeks, things now seemed to be settling down. Adam and his father had not quarreled in nearly a week. The young prince realized that he had not spent much time in his father's presence and perhaps that was the reason for the peace between them. He desperately wanted to please his father and show him that he did have what it took to become King. Adam looked up again at Aryanna who was moving her food around the plate but not eating very much of it. He gently nudged her foot with his own and she finally looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" she nodded. His gaze dropped to her plate and the barely eaten food.   
  
"Sorry, I'm not very hungry. Cringer, do you want this?" She asked leaning over in her chair. The green tiger eagerly nodded his head and she dumped the food into his dish. "If you'll excuse me." She said to no one in particular. She pushed back her chair, stood and slowly left the room. Adam wiped his mouth with his napkin and watched her go. He tossed the napkin on to the table and stood. He was oblivious to the fact that Duncan and his father had stopped in mid conversation to watch him chase after Aryanna. She was halfway down the corridor when he entered it.  
  
"Aryanna!" he called. She slowly turned. He jogged to her and put a hand on her arm. "What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing. You were fine until we visited my mother this afternoon."  
  
She looked up at him and then slowly began to walk. He matched her pace step by step. "What that Billy fellow told your mother... it... it reminded me of my father."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Nevermind.." She said shaking her head and she began to move away. She looked down as his hand gently gripped her arm. and then up at him.  
  
"Help me understand. Besides, talking with someone usually makes you feel better." She nodded.  
  
"All right. Let's go to the courtyard." She said as she watched a group of people move past them in the corridor.   
  
They walked in silence to the palace courtyard. Aryanna sat beside the fountain and Adam took a seat not far from her. The moons were not yet glowing brightly as they competed with the last light of day that was disappearing over the horizon.   
  
"Your mother's memories helped me to realize that I'm not alone in my struggle to find and follow my own dreams but they also brought back memories and struggles with my father that are not yet resolved. I once told you that your parents were not the only ones to fight and about their child. It's nice to see that your parents have come to some sort of understanding."  
  
"I'd like to think they have." He smiled.   
  
"Unfortunately mine have not."   
  
Adam's smile faded. "I don't understand. I was talking with my mother just the other day and she said that she couldn't believe how good things are for your family. She said that your parents still get along as well as they did when my mother first came to Eternia."  
  
"My parents hide things VERY well. Only a few hours before they found your mother in the center of town they had quarreled. It's the same thing everyday. I awaken to feed the animals and tend to the chores while they fight." She looked down and fidgeted with her long hair.  
  
"What do they fight about?" he asked.   
  
"Everything, nothing."  
  
"Have they always fought?"  
  
"No. The fighting started when my brother became a troublemaker, but escalated when I refused to marry. My father blames my mother for my high strung nature and for not being married. My mother blames my father for me not being married. He blames it back on her. It's an endless cycle."  
  
"They're upset that you aren't married yet?"  
  
"Yes. My younger brother is married with a child on the way and Aryanna is still not married." She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why aren't you married? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"I haven't found the right man I suppose. I don't want to waste my life by the side of a man I don't love."  
  
"Fair enough. I wouldn't take not being married to heart. There are many people our age who are not married and who are not even thinking of it."  
  
"You aren't married?"  
  
"No." he chuckled. "I'm not. Although my father would like me to start looking for a wife. He lets me know at every available opportunity."  
  
She smiled. "Why do father's have to be that way?"  
  
"Maybe because they want what's best for us."  
  
"Maybe. I just wish they could find a better way to tell us that. My father tried to arrange a marriage for me and the only thing that did was drive us even further apart."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. My father is very hard on me because he wants me to be King one day. I guess I can't blame him becoming upset with me. I don't always do what is expected of me."  
  
"No one does all the time. And Should we always do what we are expected to do? Do you want to be King?"  
  
"I have no choice. I was born a prince. I'm air to the throne."  
  
"Forget what privileges or rights you were born to. Do YOU want to be King?"  
  
"I don't understand what this has do with anything."   
  
"You were born a prince and one day you will be King. You have a steady path laid in front of you that you are expected to follow. But who says that we have to stay on the path if that path does not lead us to happiness? My father believes my path leads me to be a wife to the man of his choice, to have children and to work at home and to be silent, but that path doesn't lead to happiness for me at least not complete happiness. It leads to suffering and aggravation."  
  
"You don't want to marry and have children?" This surprised Adam.  
  
"I do, but I need to live my life first. And I hope to find someone who understands me and the way I work. I don't want to marry someone my father tosses my way. I want to have children and teach them to be true to themselves like your mother told us today."  
  
"And your father doesn't want you to be true to yourself. He's trying to suffocate you with his wants."  
  
"Yes! He wants me to be a good quiet little wife who stays home and cooks and cleans, but I want to go out and educate people." She stopped her rant and smiled. "I would love to be a teacher. Teaching people about the world and about what you can do in it. Eternia is changing. It's not the quiet planet it was years ago. It's becoming more fast pace with the introduction of machines and technology. Not everyone has to sit idly by. Some of us want to see the world and find our place in it."  
  
"It's nice to want to find our place in the world but it's also important to remember where we have come from and what our roots are. I've heard of other dimensions that have let machines run their lives and they have become mindless individuals. We need to keep our traditions going strong."  
  
"Yes we do. But we also need to grow a little if the path laid out for us is not what we want. Your own mother looks like she has had her fair share of struggles just to become an astronaut because she is a woman. How is what I want no different than what she wanted? I'm a woman who is trying to make my life better."  
  
Adam smiled at this. "I wish I were as enthusiastic about my future as you are."  
  
"Why aren't you? And just for the record I'm more annoyed then enthusiastic."  
  
"I know that I will be King one day, but I just feel as if there is so much I have not done yet. I certainly want to marry before I become king and to learn as much as possible about ruling a Kingdom before I sit in the big chair. A piece of me strongly believes that becoming king will destroy the freedom I enjoy so much now. Another piece of me tells me I need to grow up and start making a difference in Eternia."  
  
"Are you afraid to be King?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think I might just be afraid of adding more responsibility to my shoulders. My plate is pretty full as it is."  
  
"Life isn't easy is it?"  
  
"No it's not." Adam replied blowing at a stray lock of hair that had fallen into his face.   
  
"Just when we think that we've figured everything out, things come crashing down and we're just where we started off."  
  
"That's the way life goes, I guess."  
  
"Yeah." She replied softly. By now the moons were glowing brightly and there was only a faint trace of daylight on the horizon. The stars were beginning to appear and the night was warm with a slight breeze.   
  
"I hope that my mother is all right. She said she was coming to dinner and she didn't show."  
  
"I hope she is ok as well."  
  
"I wanted so badly to know about her future and her world that I didn't stop to think that there might be a reason she never wanted to share it with me." Adam told her lowering his head.  
  
"But as you said to me just a short while ago, talking with someone usually makes you feel better. It's difficult to deal with things that have hurt you, but once you sort everything out you feel better. I know that I feel much better then how I felt at dinner thanks to you. I'm willing to bet your mother will feel better once this is over."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"It seems to me that she had a lot of opposition in her life that she hasn't dealt with in years and that's bothering her. I don't know the extent of her opposition and I don't know if this is the best idea, but maybe you should talk with your father. In a conversation see what he knows about your mothers past if anything. You might not be the only one left in the dark."  
  
"Actually that's a very good idea. Maybe talking about my mother will help ease the tension between my father and I. It's worth a try. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you, for listening."  
  
"My pleasure. My mother thinks very highly of you, did you know that?"  
  
"But she barely knows me."  
  
"She knows that you are the daughter of two of her closest friends. She says that you are very intelligent, you have a wonderful sense of humor. You're polite and kind. A little shy."  
  
"I'll have to thank her for the compliments." They sat in companionable silence for a short while. "Do you ever leave the palace? Or do you stay here all the time?"  
  
"I leave the palace on occasion. Sometimes I travel to other kingdoms for affairs that my father can't make. Sometimes I go to the Evergreen forest to fish or sleep which Teela and my father do not like."  
  
"The prince of Eternia does need some down time too."  
  
"Yeah." He said dreamily. "This is your first time at a palace right?"  
  
"Yes. It's amazing. So much to do and see. Noteran is a very small town set in the mountains. Not much to do there but escape to the wilderness with a good book."  
  
"Sounds like the life to me."  
  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be. I like the palace much better then Noteran."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Everyone here is open minded. I wasn't quite sure what to expect in a big city. I'm a country girl. So far I like what I see here. The people are kind and interesting."  
  
"You're more then welcome to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Thank you. I borrowed a book from the library that I'd like to finish. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"All Right. Good night."  
  
"Good night and thanks again for listening."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Ch 20

The cool night air made the curtains in the prince's bedroom dance about. The young prince was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling, sleep unwilling to come. At the foot of his bed curled in a ball was Cringer. Finally with a sigh Adam pulled himself out of the blankets and sheets and sat with his feet dangling over the right side of the bed. Dressed in a white tank top and shorts he watched as the curtains danced in the moonlight, creating shadows along the carpeting. He stood after a short while, picking up his pink tunic from the chair he had tossed it on. Draping it over his shoulders he walked out onto the balcony attached to his room. The twin moons were full tonight and their light illuminated the landscape surrounding the Royal Palace. Adam moved over to the small bench on the balcony and sat. He had much on his mind.   
  
He was very worried about his mother, Queen Marlena. It wasn't like her to skip dinner. It certainly wasn't like her to be keeping so much from her family, or was it? For the first time in his life, Adam felt like he didn't know his own family. He was so used to how laid back his family life was that he didn't stop to notice things. His mother was almost always quiet. Why was that? What he had learned about her with in the last few weeks proved that she was not always the quiet, easy going woman that she let on to be. A greater part of her was wild, outspoken and adventurous. If she was one of the first woman astronauts from earth, apparently she had the fire and drive that other woman lacked. Becoming an astronaut meant a lot to her. She had visited a local observatory with her father, his Grandfather.   
  
"An entire half of my family on earth that I don't even know and they don't know that I exist." He admitted out loud. The words and thoughts depressed him. What were his grandparents like? Did his mother have any siblings? Did he have aunts, uncles or cousins? What were they like, what did they look like? Adam sighed. He never realized how much his mother had sacrificed becoming an astronaut and staying on Eternia. She had family and friends on earth that she must have cared about. Long ago when she first arrived on Eternia, there was no sure way to send her back to her world, but now there was. And yet she made no mention of wanting to go back. Or did she desire to and held her tongue? Did she fear that if she returned to earth that she wouldn't return to Eternia?  
  
Adam wondered if his father ever had thoughts like this. Did he realize that his wife might want to return to her home world someday? Adam remembered back to the day that Mark and Andrea came to Eternia. His mother wasn't cold to them but she wasn't very excited to see them either. Was that an act because deep inside she was she dying to return to earth with them? Adam sighed again. He needed to talk with his father. They might have a serious situation on their hands. Maybe Aryanna was right. If they talked to Queen Marlena perhaps he and his father would forget their differences to help a woman they both loved. One as a wife the other as a mother. If she was unhappy where she was.... Adam leaned over and rested his arms on the cool cement railing. He sighed looking at the area that surrounded him. Eternia was an incredible world, but it wasn't all that he knew. He's seen other worlds and dimensions through the eyes of He-Man. He'd seen earth but only from a distance and it looked much like Eternia. Other then its appearance from space, he knew nothing about earth.   
  
His thoughts then turned to the young woman Aryanna that his mother had brought to the palace on her return. Aryanna reminded him of his mother in a way. She was headstrong but yet quiet at times and the silence was deafening. She wanted to read and teach others about making a better life for themselves but to achieve her goals she had to defy her father, much like he did to become He-Man. He sadly realized that none of them had it very easy.  



	21. Ch 21

Prince Adam stood before the tall oak doors of his father's audience hall. This room was where the King met with members of his kingdom, the royal councils, and other members of royalty. Adam had waited most of the day for his father to be free from his duties, but it had been a busy day so Adam filled out an appointment sheet and waited his turn like anyone else to talk with his father. Lost in thought Adam barely noticed that the doors had opened and his father's assistant was asking him to come in. Adam nodded and proceeded into the room. The assistant closed the doors behind them and then scurried off into an adjoining room.   
  
The King sat at his desk, stacks of papers all around him. His glasses sat low on his nose. He peered up above the rims when he heard footsteps. "You wanted to see me?" Adam nodded. The King took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Why did you fill out an appointment sheet? We could have talked at dinner."  
  
"No. I needed to talk to you alone." The King noticed great concern in his son's eyes.   
  
"If this is about my decision of finding another ruler-"  
  
Adam shook his head, as he said "No, no" This isn't about that." Adam walked closer to the desk and leaned over putting his palms on the smooth mahogany wood. "It's about mother."  
  
The King's posture changed and he seemed more alert and more interested in his son's words then in rubbing at the headache that had formed hours ago. "What about her?"  
  
Adam pulled back from the desk and began to pace. He finally stopped and looked at his father. "I'm very worried about her. This strange wild side of her, then her running off to spend time with friends and since she returned to the palace, she hasn't been the same. Maybe it was my fault for asking, but I asked about her past." The King winced noticeably as Adam said this. "Was I wrong to ask her? I only wanted to know what her life was like on Earth and what her family was like. She began to show me and tell me but halfway through she grew tired and shushed me and Aryanna off to dinner. She said she would be along shortly but she never showed up. And I haven't see her at all today."  
  
"I can understand why you wanted to ask your mother about her past, I did the same thing many many years ago."  
  
"Did something happen to mother that she's ashamed of or was she hurt and doesn't wish to bring back the memories?"  
  
"She needs to forgive herself. That's one of her worst faults. She takes things to heart way too much. I will not tell you what happened, as it's not my place. But maybe you can help her. I didn't. I tried but she refused my help."  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"She needs to let go of the past and realize that it's exactly that. The past and no longer important. She's been forgiven by others but she needs to forgive herself. She needs to break down and cry and just let it go. My lack of emotions at times is not very good for her. She's afraid to break down in front of me because she feels weak. But you are very much like how she used to be. She was never afraid to show her emotions. Perhaps you can succeed where I failed."  
  
Adam nodded. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he pondered what had happened to her mother that she would not forgive herself.   
  
"There's something else?" his father asked.   
  
Adam nodded. "I'm worried about her leaving. What if she decides that she wants to go back to earth?"  
  
"Adam I spent many many nights before and after we were married worrying about that. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't fear losing her. And my actions of late have done nothing but cause her more pain and give her more reason to leave. I've been a fool lately. With her, with you."  
  
Adam lowered his head. "I haven't been much better. My outbursts, being late, sleeping through that meeting. I want to change father. I want to become more involved in the kingdom. I want to make you proud of me."  
  
"I may not always act like it, but I'm very proud of you. You certainly have your moments that aren't your finest, but on the whole I am very proud of you. I regret the hasty decision I made in front of Duncan, Teela and Orko. I was angry with how you and your mother were reacting and I was angry with myself. I owe you a great deal and I don't that I can make up for my mistakes. But there is one thing I can do." Randor stood and walked to his son. They stood eye to eye. And then it happened. Randor's arms wrapped around his son's neck and he hugged him tightly. "I love you son, and don't you ever forget that." Adam hugged his father back and softly sobbed. "I don't say that nearly enough to you or your mother anymore. I should start saying it much more." Randor broke the embrace and Adam smiled through his tears. "I think the healing has begun for you and I, but now we must help your mother heal." Adam nodded and the two men left the room side by side.   



End file.
